


Who the Descendants Hyde

by Creative_Wrighter94



Series: Hyde Descendants Chronicles [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Wrighter94/pseuds/Creative_Wrighter94
Summary: Ben, son of Belle and the once selfish beast, is poised to become next on the throne, Ben feels that since he is the son of someone once seen as evil but one person saw him differently and had given him a chance and so he would do the same for the kids of the villains and so he allows the villain kids from the Isle Of The Lost to attend Auradon Prep All the while Maleficent hatches an evil plan to use this opportunity to get the wand and remove the barrier to the Isle. From there, things go way downhill for the VK's as they learn things about themselves that they didn't know before and finding love that was never possible. Tension rises between Mal and Danny as he starts to think all she wants is his other half, Caleb Hyde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not own Disney's Descendants, nor do I own Jekyll and Hyde. I only created Caleb Hyde, Danny Jekyll, and Aalia  
> this is also an un-beta version so if you see something wrong and/or off please kindly share.

Chapter One:  
Once upon a time, long, long ago, well more like twenty years ago, Belle, the village girl with way too much idiocy, married a horrendous beast that turned out to originally be a selfish, greedy prince until Belle admitted her love for him. Crazy, right? Anyway, they invited around six thousand of their personal friends…must have been a big cake. Definitely not a waste of money… Now, instead of taking a honeymoon like any rational couple, they united all of the kingdoms and Beast got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon…stupid name, right? Then, he decided to boot all of the villains and their sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost, complete with a magical barrier to keep them there. And ya think old Beast would be wary of magic, but nope. Anyway, this is where I live, and yes, I'm not referring to it as a home on purpose. There's no magic, no Wi-Fi, and no…way…out.

Auradon (Ben’s POV)  
The tailor raised my arm, measuring it as I stared out at the Isle of the Lost, turning my head forward obediently when the tailor went to measure my head. Once the measuring tape left his head, my eyes were once again turned to the dark island, eyes sparkling with sympathy at the thought of all the children that lived there…abandoned. My parents walked into the room, unaware of the thoughts running through my mind.  
"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned King next month?" Dad asked, chuckling slightly. "You're just a baby!"  
"He's turning sixteen, dear," Mom admonished, sending me a smile.  
"Hey, Pops," I greeted, my decision solidifying in my thoughts as Dad continued to speak.  
"Sixteen?! That's far too young to be crowned King! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least…forty-two!"

Mom paused in putting close on the chest at the end of the bed, turning to give dad an incredulous look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight…"

Dad was quick to think of a response to save him, hopefully. "Well, it was either you or a teapot." He sent a wink to me as Belle rolled her eyes. "Kidding."

I chuckled slightly at my parents' banter, before going to step off the pedestal I was on. "Mom. Dad." I resumed his place as the tailor scolded me. "I've chosen my first, official proclamation." My parents smiled at each other, neither one prepared for the bombshell I was about to drop. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance…to live here in Auradon."

Mom and Dad looked shocked, mom dropping a coat as a strangled sound escaped her throat.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies…living among us?" Dad demanded, fully against the idea.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

"Have you?"

Mom set a calming hand on her husband's arm. "I gave you a second chance." The couple shared a meaningful look with each other before turning their gazes back to me. "Who are their parents?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I was going to end up facing opposition at some point. "Cruella De Vill, Jafar, Evil Queen…" I paused, preparing for the protests about to come my way. "Maleficent and Mr. Hyde."

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land! And Hyde?! He tried to kill everyone since Jekyll couldn’t contain him!"

"Dad, just hear me out here!"

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes-"

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?"

Both mom and dad were silent, looking at each other for approval as I looked on with hopeful eyes. I was trying to do what they had taught me: to not judge by appearances but to try to get to know people before he cast judgment upon them.

"I suppose the children are innocent…" With that, Dad turned to head out of the room, soon followed by mom after she straightened my jacket, praising me quietly. They left the room as I once again turned his eyes towards the dark island on the horizon.

 

 

King Beast’s Office (Beast’ POV)  
“Cogsworth can you bring me the files of children of Cruella De Vill, Jafar, Evil Queen, Maleficent and Mr. Hyde?" I asked my trusted friend and advisor “Are you sure that it is wise to allow the next generation of heathens to come into Auradon, your majesty, perhaps you can change his mind.” Replied the overly cautious timekeeper when an elder woman by the name of Mrs. Potts came in with tea as the two were talking.  
“Oh he is just wanting to see what the young prince is getting himself into and we can’t just judge someone from who their parents are now can we?” was her reply as Cogsworth handed him the files and then I started reading.

Mal  
Daughter of Maleficent  
Home: Isle of the lost  
Personality: Clever, edgy, nice, artistic, confident, street-smart, kind-hearted, down to earth, brave, caring, protective, ruthless, unforgiving, and clumsy.  
Age: 16  
Hair: Long dark purple hair.  
Eyes: gray eyes  
Every day wears a purple-and-magenta leather coat with a green patch on her left shoulder, purple leggings, black heavy boots, fingernails polished in purple.  
Magic/Strengths: Dark magic, Good Magic.

Evie Queen  
Daughter of The Evil Queen  
Home: Isle of the lost  
Personality: Shy, vain, level-headed, intelligent, sweet, kind, flirty, nice, charming.  
Age: 16  
Hair: long dark blue hair  
Eyes: dark brown eyes  
Every day wears: blue jacket, blue collar, blue headband, ruby necklace on her neck, black, red, blue and white leaves designed on her skirt, spiderweb leggings, black boots, fingernails polished in blue  
Magic/Strengths: Intelligence

Jay  
Son of Jafar  
Home: Isle of the lost  
Personality: Tough, strong, athletic, brash, kind.  
Age: 16  
Hair: long black hair  
Eyes: black eyes  
Every day wears Red hat, purple and brown, blue and yellow coat, black heavy boots.  
Magic/Strengths: Strength, athlete and thief skills.

Carlos  
Son of Cruella De Vill  
Home: Isle of the lost  
Personality: Intelligent, caring, nervous, witty, timid, jumpy.  
Age: 14  
Hair: black-and-white hair  
Eyes: brown eyes  
Every day wears a black-and-white coat, brown boots.  
Magic/Strengths: Communication with dogs, mechanics, technology genius.

Caleb Hyde  
Son of Doctor Jekyll/Mr. Hyde and Maleficent  
Home: Isle of the lost  
Personality: Evil, cunning, sly, sneaky, and snarky.  
Age: 16  
Hair: short messy bed burnt orange hair.  
Eyes: Icey blue eyes.  
Every day wears: Black Metallica tee shirt, faded jeans, and worn out sneakers. Carries a retractable walking stick.  
Magic/Strengths: Super speed and super strength  
Side Note: Danny Jekyll.  
I had looked at the name in the side note section of the last file, wondering who this Danny Jekyll was as a person. “I thought I asked for all the files, where is any of this Danny Jekyll?”

“I am afraid that is all we could find out about him, it seems if he exists...this Caleb Hyde is the dominant one of the two personalities.” Replied Cogsworth as he looked at his watch “However I believe it is time for the escorts to be bringing in these new students wherever on that island they are.

Isle of the Lost (Caleb’s POV).  
Running and jumping through back alleys, I noticed Jay and Carlos messing with people. Over to my right, Evie was flirting with some love-struck idiots. I nodded to them and they nodded back. While I crept up to them, I gave each of them a swift glance.

Evie was obsessed with being the fairest of them all. Her dark brown eyes and rosy lips can put anyone in a trance. She likes to wear her ocean blue hair down. Just like the colors of her hair, Evie wore mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit was a ruby red necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots. She's very well maintained from her well-plucked brows to the makeup that her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mom's approval of her appearance. Evie is very attractive and beautiful. Despite the fact that she wants people to believe that she's an airhead, Evie's just as smart as anyone of us, and quite easily the most attractive. Hey, who knows? One day, she may very well find her own Prince Charming. But, as of this moment, that matter was up in the air.

Turning to the second muscle head of our little group aside from me, I smirked. Jay was very handsome (for lack of a better word), puckish and mischievous with long dark hair in a bandanna and a flawless tan I'd kill for. He was a thief and a con man as well as a striking, quick-witted boy with charm to spare, whose lies were as intricate and silvery as his eyes. Jay's a pretty strong hood if I do say so myself. But's it's too bad that the power of his brain pales in comparison to the power of his fists.

Finally, I turned my attention to the techie of our group. Carlos was slender with fair skin and freckles, white hair with brown roots at the bottom, brown eyes, black-white-red color coordination, and brown boots. I usually described him as jumpy and anxious, but with the true skills of a tech prodigy. He's also scared of dogs, which frankly, despite his heritage, I still don't get. Jay and I played pranks on him often, barking to startle him or freaking him out with stories about dogs. It was always pretty funny since none of us had ever seen a dog up close and personal.

Scanning the crowd, I asked the question that was weighing heaviest on my mind. "Where's Mal?"

"Don't tell me you're blind, brother dear." A somewhat sinister voice whispered behind me. "I'm right here."

Recognizing the trick, I rolled my eyes. "Was that supposed to scare me?" I noticed the disappointment in the other's eyes when I hadn't been startled.

Mal jumped out from my blind spot and pouted. "Man, where's my little scaredy-cat brother gone? You used to yelp in fright whenever I did that. What changed?"

I scoffed. "That would be Jekyll and he left when we turned eight." I watched her glare at me. Taking the moment, I thought about Mal. Many described her as a pretty girl (by the people hoping she'll look their way before being utterly ignored) with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She had green eyes and was medium height (5 foot 2). She mostly wore shades of purple. Mal takes after Maleficent: sneaky, smart, and ruthless, whenever she needs to be. By now, we all have learned that messing with her is suicide because she rarely forgives and she never forgets.

Mal sighed. "You're no fun today." She decided to terrorize some child by taking its candy and I chuckled to myself. The crowd eyed the five of us warily as Mal waved the lollipop around for all to see. If they wanted, anyone could have reprimanded us for what we were doing. But this was the Isle of the Lost. Rules had about as much meaning as goodness. Plus, if that wasn't enough reason, no sane person in their right mind would ever dare cross us. And it was super obvious why.

So when the crowd scattered like flies, the streets grew quiet, and our friend's smiles slipped off their faces, it was no surprise to Mal and I what was up. So as one, we turned and said, "Hey, Mom!"

Mom strode into the street, her henchmen on either side. "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

Mal smiled and offered the lollipop to Mom. "It was from a baby."

Mom smirked. "That's my nasty little girl." She proceeded to take it and spit on it. After wiping it, she gave it to one of her guards and told him (in only so many words) to give to the child.

Mal sighed in frustration. "Mom…"

Mom elaborated. "It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." So, in "Mom" speak, stealing candy from a baby isn't worth her time. She took a moment then turned to me. "And what of you, Caleb? Have you done something today that requires my attention?" Holding up a finger I was waiting for my answer to come. And it did as a mob of guards, the Hyenas, and Gaston came to us.  
“Maleficent, we demand your son returns what he took from us.” Barked Gaston “And what pray tell did you take Caleb” Mom had asked me. All I did after I retracted my cane and pocket it, I showed what I took, tossing the items and jewelry to the ground as I got to a green gem and Gaston's crossbow. “Oh, a bit of everything from here and there but I gave the bloody mutts concussions.”  
Gaston marched to me trying to intimidate me, “I'll take my bow back boy!” said Gaston “Oh this? I don't know Gaston I mean,” I slammed the crossbow against the wall breaking it, “It does seem useless now.” replied I with an evil grin as he and I stood toe to toe until Mom got in between the two of us. “Enough! Gaston, you will get a new crossbow, as for the rest of you, Scram!” Gaston left followed by the mob as Mom then looked to me “and you, where did I go right in raising a two face monster like you?” Grinning triumphantly I tallied up the score between myself and Mal as yet again I was a step ahead of her.  
"Walk with me." Mom took us a bit away from her friends. "See, I'm just trying to teach the thing that truly counts…how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal always tried to impress mother, yet, whatever she did, was never enough.  
“Not to mention look after number one, ourselves” I, on the other hand, said as I looked at the green gem before tossing it to Evie.  
"Oh, there's news!" mom suddenly exclaimed, twirling away from us. "I buried the lead! You five have been chosen to go to a different school…in Auradon."

The children gasped, all of them but Mal and me trying to get away, 

"What?" Mal demanded. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes," Evie added, before adding a sound of disgust when Mal sent her a glare.

"And don't forget that it's in the land run by hypocrites who say one thing but do another pretending to be goody good," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, and I don't do…uniforms, unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay held his hand for a high five from Carlos, but the boy stepped forward, his face set into a fearful expression.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon… Mom said they're rabid, pack animals who eat boys that don't behave." I punched Jay in the arm after he barked in Carlos' ear, scaring the young boy.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going," Mal finally declared, standing strong before mother.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination! Knuckleheads!" Mom smiled as she turned to walk away. "Mal, Caleb!"

I rolled his eyes, following after Mal and the others with a blank face. I knew they would all end up going to Auradon, and I felt the anger bubbling already in my veins for being told what to do. However, he had to be careful. Angering my parents would be an extremely bad idea.

They just better not make me be Jekyll. I would most definitely lose my cool if I were to let Danny Jekyll back out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand." Mom blew on her nails, sending a wink to the kids. "Easy-peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal questioned, one hand on her hip, standing at the front of us with Evie slightly behind her, and Carlos, Jay, and, lastly, I end up taking up the back of the group as they stood before mom.

"Matching thrones? Hers and hers crowns..." mom sent mal a charming smile, while I rolled my eyes.

‘Always thinking about herself’, I thought, though, knew it was just another characteristic of being a villain. Dear old Dad could probably win most insane villain ever in the history of villains, even past the Evil Queen, though I would never voice such thoughts. The food on the Isle may be rotten, but it isn't outright poisoned, and she would prefer to keep it that way.

"Um...I think she meant us..." Carlos and Mal pointed around themselves to symbolize the group of us.

"It's all about you and me, kiddies," mom exclaimed, jumping from her seat to stare down at her the both of us. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?" Mal responded, only to be cut off by her mother.

"Well, then, get me the wand, and you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!" Evil Queen pointed out, pausing at looking at herself in a mirror to correct Maleficent. From the side, Cruella pointed at her in agreement. Jafar also nodded his agreement.

"Our will, our will," mom appeased, snapping her fingers to get Mal's attention. I sighed, wondering where I fit in all this Maleficent turned back to Mal and me. "If you two refuse, you're both grounded for life."

"What!?" I yelled. “Mom!" Mal shouted as shocked as I felt. Mom silenced us with a wave of her hand, giving them a look they both tried to return.

I could see her eyes and Mal's glow an eerie green, while I already knew my eyes were glowing icy blue as they stared off, I was still going strong as Mal eventually backed down, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms and huffed. "Ugh, fine! Whatever." She submitted irritated. I only blinked when mom blew into my face. “I win!" Mom smiled cheerfully.

Grumbling under my breath, I crossed I arms and looked away watching as Evie went up to her mother with a smile on her face. "Evie, my little Evie-lette in training!" Her mother cooed. "You make sure to find yourself a prince with a big castle, and with a mother-in-law wing." my eyes were instantly rolling as Evie's mother practically told her this every single day. Evie nodding as she and her mother said the last line together with goofy smiles on their faces. "With lots and lots of mirrors!"  
Evie starting to laugh when her mother quickly cut her off, waving her finger in her face. "No laughing! Wrinkles." The Evil Queen sternly. My mind instantly going back to earlier today as he remembered how much fun they had, not to mention all the times Evie had laughed. "Well, they're not taking MY Carlos!" Cruella suddenly said, getting our attention. "I'll miss him too much!"  
“Really mom?" Carlos asked looking hopeful. "Of course! Who else will touch up my roots and fluff my furs?" my eyebrows raising as she lifted up her leg, making Carlos hold her foot. "AND scrape the bunions off my foot?" we were smiling as Carlos quickly released her foot, making a face like he was going to hurl. On second thought," He grimaced. "Maybe going to a new school wouldn't be so bad..."

"Oh Carlos," Cruella said motherly. "They have dogs in Auradon..."

"Oh no..." He paled. "I'm not going..."

Mom groaning in annoyance suddenly as she placed a hand over her face, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

"Well, Jay's not going either, who else will stock up my store?" Jafar suddenly said. "What did you score?" The last part he directed to his son who surprised us yet again as he started pulling out random items he stole from the vendors market earlier today. More than once, leaving me to wonder how he was able to hide- let alone carry- it all. Jay looking pretty proud of himself until his father saw a lamp he pulled out, snatching it up instantly with a crazed smile on his face. Sighing, I sat back down on the staircase as this wasn't the first time he’s seen Jay's dad get a hold of a lamp. Staring at the piece of junk like it was the most precious thing on this earth, rubbing it eagerly in hopes of a Genie magically popping out. "A lamp!" He laughed. "Uh d-dad, I... Already tried that." Jay said as his father groaned, tossing the lamp back to him. "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow!" The Evil Queen suddenly said, causing me to scoff as Evie raised her hand to her forehead alarmed. “What is wrong with you all!?" Mom exclaimed, making me and everyone else jump. "People use to cower at the mere mentions of our names! For twenty years the Royals have robbed us of our well-deserved revenge!"

Mom frowning as she walked down the steps to stop in front of the Evil Queen, pointing a finger at her. "Revenge on Snow White and her little men!" She hissed. "Ow." The Evil Queen frown. “Revenge on Aladdin and his Genie!" She growled. "I will-" Jafar growled back. "Dad," Jay warned, trying to calm him.  
"Revenge on every single spotted puppy that escaped your clutches!" Mom added, stopping in front of Cruella now. "Oh, but they didn't get Baby." Cruella cooed to a stuffed dog on her shoulder, everyone making faces as the thing squeaked whenever she squeezed it. "No they didn't get Baby! No they didn't!"  
"And I!" Mom stated. "Shall finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her prince!- Villains!?"

"Yes..."

"Yes."

"Not Baby!" Cruella continues to cackle.

A frown settling on my face as I did my best to ignore Carlos's mom, a little unnerved by the crazy look on her face and the stranger stuffed thing. "Evil Queen, give your daughter the magic mirror." Mom commanded. The Evil Queen doing as she asked, handed what looked like a regular oval hand mirror to her daughter. "T-This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked as she hesitantly accepted it.  
"Well it's not quite what it used to be but then again neither are us." Her mother chuckled before smiling at Mom. "It's supposed to help you find things."

"Like a prince?" Evie smiled.

"Or a brain!" I coughed.

"Or my waistline." The Evil Queen joked.

"Or the wand! Hello!?" Mom said exasperated, giving us looks before turning to look for something. "My book, where's my book!?"

"Mom." I said poking the safe where she usually kept it.

"Ah! Yes, the safe, the safe! Caleb help me." She grunted as I came and helped her open the thing. "Ah! Thank you, dear- Mal?"

Mal walking over hesitantly as mom beckoned her to hurry up, I watched to the side with my arms crossed. I could see the clear surprise in Mal's eyes as she struggled to keep her face neutral for Mom almost never let us touch her Spell Book, or dare leave us alone with it.

"It won't work here BUT- it will in Auradon." Mom smiled patting the Spell Book before turning to the Evil Queen. "Remember when we were evil and ruining people's lives?"

"Oh, like it was yesterday." The Evil Queen smiled fondly.

"Now you will make your own memories," Mom nodded as she turned back to Mal, stopping her from touching it last second. "If... You do exactly as I tell you."

She gave both of them a look, Mal and I nodded in understanding as she finally handed it over to Mal. Both of us looking at each other and the Spellbook a little in awe, but it didn't last long when we suddenly heard “Oh and Caleb,” I turned to see mom with a bottle of pills “Time to take your medication, Dearie”  
“Oh bloody hell no!”  
“Caleb!”  
“I am not being Mr. Weak and good!”  
“Caleb!” this time Mal got my attention, “I think we all need Danny for this one, after this, you don’t have to become Jekyll again.”  
Groaning in defeat, I took the pills from Maleficent and took a pill from it and closed the bottle before popping in the pill and swallowing it.  
Then I felt it; the surging pain as I was becoming someone else.  
“Suddenly Uncontrolled - Something is Taking hold!”  
My hair starts going flat down and brightens up  
“Suddenly -Agony -Filling me! Killing me!”  
I slightly shrinks.  
“Suddenly -Out of breath! What is this?”  
My voice is changing  
“Is this death? Suddenly - Look at me! - Can it be?”  
My Eyes go from Icy Blue to a dull green.  
“Who is this Person that I see That I see?”  
Bye-bye Caleb Hyde, hello Danny Jekyll  
Danny’s POV  
Suddenly a car horn honking outside. "Ohh! The limo's here!" The Evil Queen said excitedly. "Come Carlos." Cruella commanded. The DeVille's and the pampered ex-royals making their way towards the exit, Evie clapping excitedly as Carlos followed his mom like an obedient dog himself. "Who's the fairest of them all?" I heard the Evil Queen ask. "Me?" Evie squealed excitedly, before frowning. "Er... You?"

"That's my girl!" The Evil Queen grinned. "Recite our motto." I heard Jafar say to his son. "There's no 'Team' in 'I'." Jay said as his father smiled, looking very proud. And for a crazy moment, I thought Jay's dad was tearing up. "Get going!" Jafar said, ushering him to the door.

Mal and I were sighing as we saw mom head out onto the balcony, both of us going out to join her. For she no doubts wanted to say something to us before we go. Mal hugging the Spell Book to her chest as I slouched behind her with my bottle of pills in my pocket.

"The fate of the free world rest in both your hands," Maleficent said dryly before looking at us. "Don't blow it." Mal and I stood where we were as she walked away, the thought of disappointing her was clear on both our faces. We both knew what would happen if they failed to follow out her orders, especially me. Caleb may have been Maleficent's favorite but I was a stain on her image of "perfect".

"Mal! Danny!" She called out impatiently.

"Come on," I said, tugging on Mal. "Let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get the heck out of Goody Prep!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
Danny’s POV  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the limousine. It was absolutely remarkable! Evie actually started laughing at me as I stared at it, but she was full on gawking too. And I in my defense, I couldn't help but gawk at it either! It was so sleek and cool looking, with a wicked gold ornament at the front. Or it was until Jay casually swiped his hat over it and, Poof! There goes the ornament. "Come back here now!" They all suddenly heard Cruella scream. Looking back, I grinned as I saw Carlos run past the Evil Queen, throwing a bag into the trunk before diving past Evie and into the limo. "Carlos! Ingrate!" Cruella growled as she walked away huffing. Jay bumping into my shoulder as he climbed into the limo. Of course, I just rolled my eyes and ignored it as I looked to Mal, only to see her staring up at the building. My eyes following her towards the outline of Maleficent back up on the balcony. Giving us the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture, her eyes practically boring into us. "Come on Mal." I frowned. Pushing her inside, the inside of the limousine was even more impressive as there was a mini compartment full of all kinds of snacks and items. But despite this, the guys still somehow managed to fight over every piece of candy that was in here.  
"Wow." I breathed.  
"Bring back a treasure!" Jafar shouted.  
"Bring back a puppy!" Cruella shouted as well.  
"Bring back a prince!" The Evil Queen added gleefully.  
Again, I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my seat, all of us rolling the windows down to wave at them. Once around the corner, I leaned back and watched amused as Evie tried to apply makeup to Mal. "You look a little washed out." She insisted.

Her hand holding some kind of brush sprinkled with some powder in front of Mal's face. "Ew no! Please stop I’m plotting!" Mal objected. "Well, it's not very attractive." Evie frowned. “Hey, Evie do you have a comb I could use?” I had asked before Evie suddenly turned to face me, bringing out a comb in her hand, and handing it to me to comb my hair.

"Thanks,” I said instantly as I combed it to swoop to the side. "How do I look now?"

"Like any girl would be lucky to have you," Evie asked, smiling at me. Mal scoffing as I made a face at her, causing Evie to roll her eyes disgusted before grabbing some candy for herself. I doing the same as Carlos grabbed some cookies. "Ohh, they're salty like nuts but sweet!" He exclaimed after biting into one. "Really?" I laughed before plopping a chocolate in my mouth. "Let me see," Jay said, only to be disgusted as Carlos showed us the inside of his mouth. "Gross! Carlos!" I yelled as Jay and I smacked him to close it.

Carlos laughing as we both got our own cookies and tried them, Jay and I nodding in approval. The guys continuing to pig out as I offered half of my cookie to Mal who found some kind of remote.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pushed a button.

"Look!" Evie shouted in alarm before Mal could answer.

All of us jumping in surprise before doing as Evie said, my heart then jumping into my throat as soon as I spotted the broken bridge that was supposed to connect to Auradon just ahead of us.

Holy-

"It's a trap!" Carlos suddenly screamed.

We all at once screaming along with him, embarrassing enough, I nearly joined them until he saw the driver up front picked up a gold remote and press a button. I instant terror turned to wonder as I saw a golden bridge appear beneath the limousine, stretching across the water towards the mainland.

"Whoa." I grinned when I suddenly felt someone grab me. "What the-?!"

Looking down in irritation; Mal and Evie clung to me, Jay clinging to the seats, and Carlos clung to Jay. Growling, I shoved the two off me and started smacking all of them, Carlos the most as he started the whole screaming panic thing.

"We're still alive you knuckleheads!"

"W-what happened?" He asked confused.

"It must be magic!" Evie said excitedly.

"It is magic." I huffed, straightening out my clothes and my hair before leaning back in my seat.

Watching as Mal banged on the divider with the remote she found to get the drivers attention.

"Hey, does this button open the magic barrier?" She asked, lifting it up.

"No." He said, glancing at us through the rearview mirror before lifting up his gold remote. "This does, that one, opens my garage."

I felt my eyes roll at that as I snatched the remote from her hands, the driver about to start talking about another button on the ceiling when I cut him off by closing the divider. Sighing as I tossed the remote to the side as everyone got back in their seats, I got an idea as I looked at my/Caleb’s cane before looking at Mal. “hey you think you can change how it looks, I doubt Caleb would like this confiscated.” I said as I waved my cane.  
Mal looked through the spellbook and recited some words, “Out of sight until needed again, turn this cane into a pen.” and then the cane shrunk into a small brown fountain pen before I picked it up and placed it into my pocket. I then looked at Mal and said “Thanks.”

“When you want to change it back just hold it and say ‘reverse.’”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
Danny’s POV  
The windows at all the people that held welcome banners and signs. And as they pulled up, even more, people appeared waving flags that also said welcome, the Marching Band playing in the back to greet them. I personally felt like they were all too cheery, their smiles slightly creeping me out. Even the school's sign made me want to puke up all the chocolate he ate as it read:  
Welcome to Auradon Prep  
Where goodness doesn't get any better!  
"Oh, for the love of evil. Will one of you please kill me so I don't have to go in there?" I pleaded, all of them laughing. "Guys, I'm not kidding..." As the limo pulled up to the front, Mal, Evie, and I couldn't help but groan in irritation as Carlos and Jay chose the worst time to start arguing over something. They were in the midst of their tug-o-war battle when the limo door suddenly opened, I instantly facepalmed to myself before taking another pill as they fell out onto the pavement. The whole greeting committee, watching awkwardly as they rolled on the floor. The girls and I walked over to them, all of us shaking our heads at their behavior. "You have everything else! Why do you want it!?" Carlos screamed, making me wince. Geez, I didn't know he could scream that sharp. I thought as I rubbed his ears. "Because you want it!" Jay shouted at him. "Guys!" I hissed. "We have an audience"!   
"Leave it where you found it!" A woman said with a smile on her face, two other people, a boy, and girl walking behind her. "Seriously, just leave it where you found it."

To my relief, the guys instantly stopped fighting for whatever it was they started fighting for, Jay helping Carlos up as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, we were just cleaning up." He chuckled before suddenly smiling at the girl, sliding over to her. "Hello, Foxy... The names Jay." Mal and Danny looked at each other, struggling not to laugh as he winked at her. The girl rolling her eyes as the woman stepped between them, patting his shoulder to step back. "Welcome to Auradon Prep." She said forcing a smile at them. "I am the Headmistress, Fairy Godmother."

"Fairy Godmother?" Mal said surprised. "As in Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo?"

"Bibbidy Bobbidy- you know it!" The woman laughed.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella for when you appeared out of nowhere, Mal said, forcing a smile. "With that sparkly wand... And bright smile."

"Sparkly wand." I repeated, nodding my head in agreement.

"Well, that was a long time ago." The Fairy Godmother sighed, before smiling at them. "But you know what they say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" The Fairy Godmother laughed. I noticed the boy that came with her stepped up to us, a friendly smile on his face. Instantly my eyes studied him from head to toe as I wondered and tried to determine who he was.

"It's so good to meet you all, I am Ben-"

"Prince Benjamin!" The girl butted in. "Future King."

"So, you're the one that made us come here." I asked, crossing my arms as Ben looked at him.

"Yes I am," He said slowly before looking at the others. "And I hope you all enjoy your stay here."

"You had me at Prince." Evie instantly flirted, my eyes instantly rolling at it. "My mother’s a queen, so technically I'm a princess."

"Your mother," The girl practically sneered. "Has no royal status here and neither do you... Any of you."

I had half a mind to teach this brat a lesson on messing with villains, or more importantly the manners when talking to others, my eyes tingled with the familiar ice of Caleb as I got angry, I can even feel my eyes glowing intensely. But I guessed one of my friends noticed because they suddenly grabbed my hand, smothering the rage that was itching to come out on this girl. And Jay flirted with... That?! Could this day get any worse?! I thought to myself disgusted. "By the way," Prince Ben said awkwardly. "This is Audrey-"

"Princess Audrey," The Brat said hotly. "AND I'm Ben's girlfriend, right Benny-Boo?"

As if to show it, she grabbed a hold of her "Benny-Boo's" hand. Looking up at him, batting her eyelashes. And at this I couldn't help sigh at her, looking at my friends, all of them sharing the same look.

"Ben and Audrey," The Fairy Godmother said clearing her throat as she parted their hands. "Will be showing you around, I will be back soon. Remember that the doors of knowledge are never shut! Except the library is open from eight to eleven and believe me, we are very strict about a little thing called, 'curfew'."

"Jolly-good!" I said sarcastically.

"Whooped-E-Do." Mal sighed.

And with that, the legendary Fairy Godmother began to walk away. The Marching Band and some of the welcoming committee going with her towards the campus, leaving us with "Benny-Boo" and Princess Brat. As I watched them go he couldn't help frown as I notice one guy looking our way, his hair was extremely dark and he had really green eyes. The moment we made eye contact, he suddenly smiled. Frowning, I turned away from him as I looked to the soon be King who was smiling at us. Stepping forward to formally greet us, when Jay punched his chest in his own, more painful, form greeting. "Uh... It's good to meet all of you." Prince Ben winced, his hand rubbing his chest. "This is an occasion to remember..." I forced a smile as Ben stopped to shake my hand, which I shook in courtesy. Causing him to nod his head in relief at I as he moved to shake Mal's hand. I eyebrow raising as he noticed how Ben stopped and stared at her. Looking between the two, I couldn't help notice how much staring was going on between them.

"One I hope we’ll go down in history as the day's Royals and Villains will get along." Sick of the overly friendly gesture, I reached out and pulled Mal back, giving the Future King a hard look. Stopping whatever was going on between them. Call me paranoid or weird, but I hardly knew this guy. Besides the fact, his parents were the ones that banished ours of course, but besides that, I didn't want him near MY sister. And I especially did not like the way she looked at him back the same way.

"Or the day you show us where the bathrooms are." I said sternly.

"A little over the top?" He asked smiling at me, I shrugged.

"Well so much for a first impression." He chuckled, looking between me and Mal.

"Hey, your Maleficent's daughter right?" Princess Brat asked, pointing at Mal. "I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Mal said with a fake smile. "Yeah, I totally don't blame your parents for trying to kill my mom!"

"Water under the bridge?" She said sweetly, she grabbed a strand of her hair and began to obnoxiously twirl it around her finger.

"Totes!" Mal said.

My irritation was increasing as I watched them fake laugh before quickly glaring at them. These Goody Prep kids seeming completely weird, plain, and not to mention extremely annoying. "Oh and... Who are you?" Princess Brat asked me, gesturing to the others. "They are very easy to compare to their parents."

"Danny?" Mal smirked. "Oh, he's just the only - Son of Maleficent and Mr. Hyde."

"Really?" Princess Brat said smiling sweetly. "He doesn't really look like a Hyde." My hands instantly clenched at her words, I glared at her as all my friends glanced between us nervously. Instantly taking a step away and not bothering to calm me this time as I felt Caleb come out only for a minute to stare down at this girl, even Mal. An actual look of concern on her face as she already knew how... Touchy, I and Caleb both got with this particular subject. "Oh really?" I said sarcastically, forcing a smile on my face. "That's really funny because I was just thinking how you don't look much like Sleeping Beauty and her Husband, but then again they were nice to adopt you." The girl gasps at me as my friends began to snicker, a scowl working its way over her face as I smirked back at her. Mal bumped my arm with a grin on her face as she looked at the girl. “Ahem!" Prince Ben coughed awkwardly. All of us looking to him as he frowned at us, gesturing us to follow him to the school. Which we all did stiffly. The whole time the Brat kept glaring daggers at me, which now that I think about it, was the highlight of my day: Irritating the daughter of the woman my mother absolutely hated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Danny’s POV  
"Auradon Prep," Prince Ben said, waving his hand around them as they took in their surroundings. "It was built over three thousand years ago and converted into a high school when my father became king." At the mention of Ben’s father, I couldn't help grin since my father was also known as a beast, and to mention had an attitude problem. I wondered if the little prince in training was the same as his dad, deciding to test it and find out.

"I bet you want to be just like your dad huh?" I asked. "Making things different for the better and all."

"Yes I'd like to." Prince Ben answered, my jaw clenching at his next statement. "But it's going to be by my decisions."

All of us stopping in front of a statue of the great King of Auradon: Prince Ben's father, Beast. The statue looked okay, the guy standing back straight with a welcoming smile on his face. Looking nothing like the over aggressive or agitated guy my other half heard the story about so many times back on the island.

Prince Ben suddenly clapped his hands. Startling us, the Statue of his father turned into an actual beast.

And to my amusement: Carlos screamed like a little girl. But to my annoyance: he jumped right into my arms. Leaving me to awkwardly hold him as he clung to me, looking at the statue fearfully.

"It's okay Carlos," Prince Ben smiled, looking between us. "My dad wanted his statue to change into beast form to remind us that anything is possible."

"Lovely."

And looking at Carlos, I gave him a warning glare before dropping his butt on the ground.

"Does he shed much?" Mal jokes.

"Yeah," Prince Ben grinned. "Mom won't let him on the couch because of it."

Mal and I shared a look as he continued leading us towards the school and into one of its hallways, pointing out all the different classes Auradon Prep had to offer. The Jay, Carlos, and I were grinning when they heard the sound of metal hitting in one room, prompting us to stick our heads in to see it was a sword fighting class. We were obviously liking it as we talked about it excitedly as we moved on. A frown making its way onto Mal's face as we found what looked like a ballroom where a class was being taught how to dance. Evie was liking this one because of all the- and she quote- "Cute Guys", that were in there.

"So you guys have magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked after a while. "Like wands and things like that?"

"It exists but most of it is retired." Prince Ben replied to Danny’s and the others disappointment. "Most of us here just happen to be mortals."

"Who happen to be children of King's and Queen's." I remarked.

"That's true!" Princess Brat said, practically beaming with her prissy princess happiness. "Our royal bloodlines go back, hundreds of years."

"Doug! Aalia! Over here!"

Turning my head, I watched as Ben called out to some boy wearing a Marching Band Uniform and a girl. Funny enough, she had dark red hair and chocolate eyes. Her dress leaves her shoulders uncovered, instead it's supported around her neck and flows down into a fancy round neckline. It's a tight fit which highlights her breasts, but it does so in a refined and modest manner. Her arms have been left uncovered. Which is a good thing too, her silky skin isn't something I wanted to cover up. The dress' waist is wide, but it's a slim fit. A small, elegant belt helps accentuate her waist without being too much.  
Below the waist the dress fits snug around her and has a mermaid style. The dress reaches to well above her knees and is the same length all around. She's wearing sandals, a strange, yet seemingly perfect choice. To top it all off she's wearing a gorgeous necklace and a seashell bracelet. Waving them over with a friendly smile on their face before they looked at us. "Everyone this is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules, and this is Aalia, she will show you to your dorms." He explained. The boy, Doug, looked a little small and on the skinny side. Nervously clutching his helmet as his other hand pushed his glasses up, giving us a quick awkward wave. Aalia looked completely like a model, slim, tall, and all. She turned to each one of them with a smile. But the most peculiar thing was that when she finally reached me, she added her smile with a wink, which, I thought, I only saw. "I'll see you later okay?" I heard Prince Ben say, turning around to see it directed to Mal. "If there's anything you need, feel free to ask Aalia and-"

"Doug!" The Brat exclaimed.

A look of irritation on her face as she glared at Mal like it was her fault, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him away from us. my hand grabbing Mal's arm, pulling her closer towards the center of the group.

"Wow, rude much?" I scoffed.

"Princess Audrey was a fun treat." Mal said sarcastically.

"Oh definitely, but I meant him!" I said gesturing to the Prince's retreating back.

"Ben?" Mal asked confused.

No, Carlos- Mal! Of course I meant-"

"Ahem!- Sorry to interrupt but..." The guy coughed awkwardly. "Right, anyway um... I'm Doug, son of Dopey- Like one of the seven... You know; Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy and... And uh... High ho..."

"High ho?" I frowned. "I don't remember that being-"

"Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie interrupted me, giving Doug a flirty look.

Who I might add, was practically drooling over her! Aalia giggled a bit at this.

"Oh... Never mind." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Uh r-r-right," Doug coughed again. "I uh, put in the requirements for your class schedules... Uh there's History, Safety Rules of the Internet and..." They watched as he awkwardly looked at them. "Um... Remedial Goodness 101..."

"Wow." I smirked.

"New class?" Mal grinned.

"Uh... Yeah!"

"Hello, everyone, I'm Aalia, the daughter of Eric and Ariel, and I'll be showing you to your dorms.", she said as he lead us up a staircase. "Uh... the boys dorm is that way..."

Jay, I and Carlos stopped in our tracks from following them, the three of us shrugging our shoulders as we turned around and headed up the other staircase, giving them a wave as they went. "Wait! Uh... Danny was it? Nearly forgot..... You may want to follow me after I lead these girls to their dorm. We only offer one dorm for each two persons. While you will be having your own dorm."

This statement caused all of my friends to shout in jealousy.

"What!!!"

"Nice.", I said as I place my hands into my pockets.

"How could he---", Jay started, but was cut off by Aalia.

"Orders from the Fairy Godmother.", she said.

"Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy..." Doug trailed off as I walked near him, using his fingers to count who's missing.

"Sneezy." I offered with a shrug, before passing him.

"Oh." Was all Doug said as he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Danny’s POV  
After Aalia led the girls to their dorm, she showed me the way where mine was. As we walked down the hallways, she would often hold up a conversation by asking me questions, which I would answer so briefly that I would cut it off but not in a manner that was rude. She was very persistent, until we finally arrived in front of a green door.  
"So, here we are." she stated as she gestures at it. "So, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."  
"And Doug," I added, before slightly laughing.  
She giggled at it, "Yes, and Doug too."  
Without even thinking, we were beginning to look at each other's eyes. I began to notice what I was doing and instantly snapped back to reality, after all like his father, how could I even think of having a relationship. She does this too sooner after I did.  
"Anyways, I'll just see you around."  
I decided to shrug the feeling off, and entered the room. The room was totally in my favor! The whole room was coated in different shades of green. On the far side of the room was a Queen-sized bed with a nightstand beside it, there was a closet on the side, three large transparent windows on the other side of the room, which had a magnificent view of the school gardens, a study desk near the door, and- What do you know!- A game console! The room was A-Okay in overall something was missing though. Walking to I bag, and the intercom I got to work.  
Mal’s POV  
As Evie and I entered our room, there was a pink princessey canopy bed against one wall of the room with a what-do-you-know!? PINK desk on each side! The opposite side of that was a single PINK princessey canopy bed with another PINK desk by its side. And across from the door we entered through was three wide open glass windows with- oh my gosh!- PINK curtains, with a pretty impressive view of the campus.   
Now the room was pretty cool but there was something just a "little" off about it...  
"Wow!", Evie gasped. "It's so amaz-"  
"Gross!" I complained. "I think I'm gonna go blind." I winced as the sunlight poured in through all the open pink curtain windows.  
"Uh y-yeah!", Evie agreed awkwardly. "It's so amazingly gross!"  
"I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen." I said as she gestured to the windows, snapping my fingers. "Evie- Windows, now."  
"Better?" Evie asked.  
"Definitely!" I said  
The whole day we stayed inside our dorm, going through the room. And disturbingly enough, they opened up a wardrobe in the corner to discover it was full of red, blue and green- very poofy- dresses. The sight was so terrifying I instantly closed the doors, Evie and I agreeing to never open that wretched thing again. Though I swore I thought I saw Evie cross her fingers.  
Then later, once the beautiful clouds blocked out the horrid sun, Evie reopened one of the curtains and unlocked the window, sticking her head out. Evie was beginning to have fun too until I pulled her back into the room, suggesting they check on the guys. So it was almost near ten when they got out and went to the guys' side. We decided to check Danny, hoping Caleb was back, out first.  
Caleb’s POV  
Who knew not sharing a room was great. Plus the fact that Jekyll made the Hyde formula that he put into a breath spray bottle to let me made it even better. I was about to climb out the window before I heard a desperate knocking on my door. I growled at it.  
"In a bloody minute."  
I slipped back of the window lazily and walked over to the door. I twisted the doorknob, opened it, and saw Evie and Mal on the doorway.  
"Oh, just you two," I stated.  
"Hi, Caleb", Mal greeted back.  
"You look terrible!" Evie gasped.  
I rolled eyes. "Thanks. I just got done, when you guys butted in."  
“Well, change of--- Wow!", Mal uttered before staring something inside my room.

I raised an eyebrow at this, before turning behind me, only to realize she was actually gawking at my room. Evie began staring at it as well. Can't say I blame them, Jekyll worked hard on lab it make the room look more like Gothic Victorian setting. "This... is cool." Mal complimented. "Do you mean it feels like home or that way more work can get done?" I smirked. "Both", Evie and Mal said at the same time. Mal and Evie looked at each other before cracking up, which me rolled my eyes at. "Anyways, you were saying change of what, exactly?" I asked. "Never mind about that now. If you're tired that is." And as we walked down the hall, a bunch of guys gave Mal and Evie weird looks as they passed, a few- disgustingly enough- tried to even flirt with them. I gave those guys a menacing glare as Mal and I practically had to stand on either side of Evie, so she wouldn't go run off and flirt back with them. And if it wasn't bad enough, one guy wearing only a towel around his waist actually wolfed whistle at them. But then again it wasn't that bad as I had the satisfaction of ripping that towel off of him and pelted him with it. And after that all the guys instantly cleared the hallway, it was hilarious! "Any of you know where Jay and Carlo's room is?" I asked the girls. "I'll give you a hint." Looking back at Mal, he saw her grin as she gestured to one door with the silhouette of a red genie with the Long Live Evil message on it. “Cute...."I uttered. I opened the door and walked in. Carlos was playing on a motion game console as we came in, while Jay was in the midst of pulling things he stole out onto one of the beds.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked, sitting on the bed and picking up the gold ornament he got from the limo. "Stealing." He smirked as he pulled a laptop out, his eyebrow raising on how he scored that. "It's like buying whatever I want... But free."

"Sweet."

Leaning closer to him, I checked out the laptop he got as I opened it up, both our eyebrows rising as the screensaver was of a clownfish and a blue tang fish. The two of us laughing after I closed it and set it down on the bed. I took the and Jay gets up to take it back. “Not so fast rat boy, Jekyll could use this to refine the formula.”

"You could do that," Mal said as she walked over to us. "OR you could pick it all up after we take over the world."

"You do your way, I do mine." Jay said coolly.

"Die suckers!" Carlos suddenly screamed at his game. "Jay you got to try this!"

"Wow Mal," I laughed. "You sound just like Mother."

"Oh, why thank you!" She gushed placing a hand over her heart.” Now focus on the real reason why we’re here?"

"Fairy Godmother... Blah blah blah... Magic Wand... Blah blah blah." Jay joked.

"Guys!" Mal said. "Seriously, this is our chance to prove ourselves to OUR parents."

The last part she directed to us as everyone else went silent, I stared down at the ornament in one hand, laptop in the other.   
"To prove that were evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel!" Mal stated, giving them all a look. "Yes?"  
"Whatever." I muttered.  
"Yes." Evie said.  
"Yeah." The guys said together.  
"Good... Now Evie, mirror me." Mal commanded.  
All of us stopping what we were doing as we gathered around Mal, Evie reaching into her purse to hand her the Magic Mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the... Uh..." Mal paused awkwardly.

"In my hand?" I supplied.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand," Mal tried again. "Where does Fairy Godmother's wand... Stand?"

We all leaned in as the mirror turned foggy before showing us the Fairy Godmother's sliver sparkly wand.

"Huh, it really is sparkly." I laughed.

"But where is it?" Mal said alarmed. "Zoom out!"

"Magic Mirror not so close." Evie commanded.

Suddenly I got a whiplash as the mirror suddenly zoomed out too fast, showing us an image of the ENTIRE earth.

"Way to go Evie," I joked. "That's SO much better, really, it narrows it down for us."

Evie scowling at me as she smacked the back of my head, mumbling how she would prefer Jekyll over me as she commanded the Magic Mirror to zoom in closer, all of us watching and waiting intensely.

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos asked barely two seconds later, breaking that intensity. "I'm on level three."

"Whoa not so fast Mutt-Boy!" I said as Evie told the the mirror to stop, an image of a building coming up.

"A museum." Mal said, reading the plaque on the building before looking at them. "Anyone know where it is?"

"Obviously!" I scoffed. "Because it’s not like we just got here, oh wait- we did!"

"I got it." Carlos said as he jumped onto a computer. "The Museum with the Magic Wand is 2.3 miles from us." Carlos said, a map popping up on the screen.

"Guys let’s go!" Mal order before I could strangle the whelp. "And be quiet, we don't want to get caught past curfew!"  
As we were leaving the limbo ornament then fell on my foot when I didn’t expect it.  
"Ow!"  
“Caleb!" Mal hissed.  
"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Caleb’s POV  
Making our way to a side entrance, we stopped just in time to see a guard keeping watch over many different objects. In one of the screens, he thought he saw a trident before the guard turned towards the doors, forcing us to take cover. When the coast was clear once again, we managed to get a good look at the item in the room. The cursed spinning wheel. The spinning wheel that Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger on. I never dreamed I'd ever see it in real life. Jay and Carlos, however, laughed. "I wonder if it still works," I asked. Mal, remembering the spell book, pulls it out and begins flipping through the pages. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." The security guard looked at the spindle but, if anything, seemed unaffected by the spell. Jay smiled. "Impressive." Carlos showed her his arm and said with mock enthusiasm. "I got chills." Mal ignored them. "My magic's still not strong enough. Hey, Caleb, help me out here."

"So long as you asked, I got no problem." Getting into position next to my sister, we chanted in unison, "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." The moment we finished the spell, the guard's eyes glazed over and against his will, his finger rose up to touch the spindle. As soon as he had, he let out a huge yawn and went to sleep right in front of the display. "Sweet. Next order of business: do you have a spell in there for locked doors?" I asked. Mal tested the doors like I had just done. No luck. The doors were firm and we were locked outside. Jay told them to stand back and began to back up. Meanwhile, Mal flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for. Nudging me, we said, "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick." The doors swung open just in time for Jay to fall to the floor in failure. I went up to the guard and checked him for a second. Then, I followed the others down the hall. "Mom cursed Sleeping Beauty to sleep for an eternity. We made the guard fall asleep but I'm sure he'll only sleep for a set amount of time. We need to do this as quickly as possible." The others nodded and we followed Evie down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. They passed a few corridors but Evie never wavered and soon they found themselves in a magnificent chamber overlooking four pedestals and atop those pedestals were their parents.

We held the sight in awe. We all knew how famous our parents were. But Caleb thinking that seeing them in this museum for all of the world to see kind of set it in stone for the majority of us. We were our parents. We were their flesh and blood and now we needed to live up to their legacy. Jay, in an effort to sound, aloof, replied, "Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce." His words managed to snap us out of our thoughts and we got ready to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, he saw Mal walking towards the statue and decided she needed some time to herself deciding not to voice her absence to the group. But then what else caught my eye was a cane, a hat, and a coat over a sign that said ‘Property of Mister Edward Hyde’. Walking to them, I grabbed the coat and tried it on and took the cane feeling the weight as I was feeling connected to my father. After a minute I put the cane back walked away still wearing the coat to find the others. About a minute after we left her, the mirror pinpointed the wand, I mentioned that Mal was probably still in the Gallery of Villains. Evie went back to get her and said she'd be right back. Jay found was looking at some of the exhibits when I had a thought and went to chat with Carlos. 

"Hey, just a quick question, with you being the tech guy and all, but don't you think that the wand will be protected?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the wand was the thing that placed the barrier on the Isle. Don't you think something that powerful might have something protecting it?"   
Carlos went over the idea when we heard footsteps coming closer. Evie and Mal rounded the corner and waved their way. Carlos replied, "It's possible but why don't we get a good look at it before we make any assumptions?"  
I grunted in agreement and they followed Evie towards the prize. Finally, they entered the chamber of Fairy Godmother's wand. Because they were on the second floor, they had to find the staircase but once the wand was eye level, they just took a minute to gawk at it. Jay wasted no time as he went under the guard rails and began to reach for the wand. Mal's eyes widened and she shouted, "Jay, don't!" Jay smirked at her before ignoring the command and reaching for the wand. The moment his hand touched the light, a flash ignited blinding behind, a thump accompanied by Jay's grunt of pain reached my ears. And then a wailing siren caught all of us off guard. Carlos was bewildered. "A force field and a siren?" Jay groaned from his spot on the floor. "The defense is a little excessive." I could hardly hear myself think. "We need to get out of here." We turned tail and ran, trying to remember the way back while simultaneously not trying to run into trouble. Making it back to the side entrance they entered from, I realized that even if we escaped, the guard would simply tell someone that something had happened. "Carlos! Help me with this!" We ran to the computer. The phone rang and I concentrated. Remembering and editing one of the spells Jekyll had written earlier, I chanted, "Thundering noise of moment's hence, now be cast in silence."

The alarm shut off and Carlos was free to make the call, reporting it as an accident. Then, we hightailed it out of there as fast as possible. All the while, Mal was grumbling. "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow."  
Evie then turned to look at me as she looked at what I was wearing, “Caleb, where did that coat come from?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
Danny's POV  
"If someone were to hand you a crying baby, what do you do?" Fairy Godmother asked as she pointed at the black board, reading off the answers:

"A. Curse it  
B. Lock it in a tower  
C. Give it a bottle (or)  
D. Carve out it's heart(?)"  
I couldn't help groan out loud as I leaned forward into my journal on the formula to keep me as me and not Hyde. I was just so bored and too mention dead tired from the whole museum fiasco last night, and I could tell that the others were to; Evie was trying to hide it by reapplying her makeup- Again, Mal was slouching in her seat tracing the designs on the Spell Book with her finger to keep from nodding off- Again, Carlos had his head down and was- Actually... I think he actually fell asleep. And then there was Jay who putting bits of paper in Carlos's hair.   
"Does anyone know the answer?" Fairy Godmother asked disappointed.  
Evie raised her hand. A look of relief flooding the Headmistress's eyes for a moment as she beckoned for the daughter of the Evil Queen to speak.   
"Uh, what was the second option again?" Evie asked, despite it being written on the FLIPPING BOARD!   
"Oh my-!" I exclaimed, before stopping myself too late.   
"Daniel?" The Fairy Godmother said slowly. "Is there something you wish to say? Or perhaps, maybe you have the answer?"  
Looking at the board to find one answer standing out to me more than the others.   
"Well?"  
"Uh..."  
"Don't be shy." She encouraged.  
"Uh... C-C? Give it a bottle."  
"Correct!" The Fairy Godmother said cheerfully as she turned to look back at the board.  
"How do you know this?" Carlos whispered.  
I guess he wasn't asleep.  
"Easy," I improvised. "Uh... Chose the most boring answer you could think of from the choices."   
The others all staring at me me a moment longer before turning back to face the board. The breathe I didn't even realize I was holding, coming out as I slouched even lower in my chair. My discomfort to Carlos question suddenly confusing me as I didn't understand why I felt the way I did.  
"That makes sense." Evie suddenly said, making me flinch.  
My eyes on her until I realized she was commenting on what I had said earlier. Managing to make myself relax until a girl wearing a simple blue dress with a pink bow walked into the room. A frown instantly appearing on my face as I noticed how she whimpered at the mere sight of us. Reminding me of the more lowly, more timid people my friends and Hyde messed with back home. Becoming concerened of the way she walked nervously up to the Fairy Godmother and handed her a clipboard, fearfully glancing at us now and then.  
"Everyone." The Fairy Godmother suddenly smiled. "This is my daughter Jane."  
"Mom!" The girl called Jane yelled, looking like she was going to freak.  
"It's okay Jane." Her mom said, trying and failing to reassure her.  
"It's okay! Don't mind me," Jane says, practically running out the room. "As you were!"  
"Ahem, lets continue." The Fairy Godmother said, pointing at another board. "You find a vial of poison, what would you do?-

A. Put it in the Kings wine

B. Paint it on an apple (or)

C. Turn it into the proper authorities(?)"

Evie suddenly let out a laugh, and we all knew perfectly well why. All of us not being able to help grin as we looked at her and the second answer. The guys and her raising their hands high in the air, or at least the guys were at first trying to until they starting fighting over who could raise theirs the highest. Cheating by trying to one anothers hand down while still trying to keep their other hand up. The fight going on for a good thirty seconds before the Fairy Godmother sighed and decided to chose Jay.

"C. You turn it in to the Proper Authorities!" The song of Jafar said proudly as Carlos frowned at him.

"I was going to say that!" He shouted, smacking the back of Jay's head.

"Oh.. Were you? But I said it first!" Jay smirked as he grabbed Carlos and started giving him a noogie, pinning him to the table.

I watched the boys amused as Evie redid her makeup, again, and in the corners of my eyes I could see Mal starting to doodle the Fairy Godmother's wand on the desk in almost perfect accuracy. Hardly paying attention to the guys roughhousing.

"Boys!" The Fairy Godmother said raising her voice to get their attention. "I'm going to suggest you two use that energy on the Tourney Field."

"Eh, it's okay." Carlos waved. "Whatever it is we'll pass."

"Humor me," I said completely bored and curious. "What's the Tourney Field..."

"Well," The Fairy Godmother began, clasping her hands together, and pretty soon enough she began explaining it all in an accurate- and I quote, "dull"- detail. After she began, explaining.

"Sounds like fun!", I grinned.

Tourney it is then...

Caleb's POV  
"Jay it's me, Carlos!" Carlos yelped trying to back up. "Jay wait! No no nonono-"

I couldn't help laugh and feel bad for Carlos as he fell over, Jay jumping over him easily. Bashing into another player before throwing the ball right into the net. I heard Mal and Evie cheering right along side with the cheerleaders now as Jay chased the goalie off.

"Oh yeah!" Jay cheered as he tore his helmet off, doing a wicked backflip. "Come on!"

"You!" One of the coaches called to Jay." Get over here, right now!"

The other girls kept cheering as my smile slowly faded away, trying to grasp what was happening and what Jay did.

"What do you call that?" The same coach yelled before continuing excitedly. "I call THAT raw talent!"

My smile returned as the rest of the team and he looked at them confused as the coach patted Jay's back. A smile slowly growing on his face as he stood there.

"Come find me later and I'll show you something you've never seen before." He laughed. "It's called a rule book!- Welcome to the team!". Then the coach turned to me with a wicked smile.

"That was some fine aim and shooting back there, Caleb!", he complimented as he patted- Well, more like punched - my shoulder. "Welcome to the team, too!"

I heard the girls started cheering louder for Jay and he, jumping up and down on the bleachers like crazy psychos. I chuckled to myself as I shook my head in amusement.

The coach then turned to Carlos with an unsure look.

"You ever thought about band?" he suddenly blurted out. This statement made me and Jay want to crack up, but causing Carlos to give the coach a look, before laughing sarcastically. Ben walks up to Carlos.

"I'll work with him, coach," he said, before placing an arm around Carlos's shoulder, making the son of Cruella smile suddenly.

"Alright. Let's run it again!", he agreed, blowing his whistle.

Obeying the command, we all ran back onto the field, going back into positions. my eyes were wandering around the stands to find Aalia looking in my direction. She waved at me with a beaming smile on her face, making me feel weird all of a sudden. I frowned at the weird feeling, but my frown deepened as I noticed another guy, with his helmet off, full on glaring at Jay.

Now I really didn't like that look I felt the need to direct towards his friend, but he knew Jay and even Carlos could handle themselves if a problem were to arise. Which with our luck, always did happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
Danny's POV

After the whole Tourney thing and the guys disappeared, the girls and I, after changing back from Hyde, walked together towards Mal's locker. Which was pretty easy to spot as she had spray painted a mini Long Live Evil Maleficent silhouette on it.

"Well that was fun!" I said jokingly. "I can't wait for like, tomorrow to come- like, I can't wait!"

"Don't talk like that." Mal said trying not to laugh

"You are such a child." Evie said, poking my chest.

"Duh." I said making a face at her.

Evie rolling her eyes as I smirked at her, before glancing at Mal who looked amused, shaking her head.

"Those kids are trouble." Someone hissed.

The smirk was wiped off my face as I looked down the hall to see Ben, Princess Brat, one guy with fair light brown hair, which the one I recognized from the Tourney Field from Hyde’s memory, and Aalia.

"I mean just look at them," Light hair guy said to Ben and the others. "Their children of the villains that tried to kill OUR parents!"

"Oh joy." I said, gesturing the two to look over to them. "It's one of those kids..."

"Bye Mal," Evie suddenly said. "Bye Danny."

My eyebrow raised in a question at her sudden going, about to ask her what was up when she pressed a smile at me and shook her head.

"Bye Evie." Mal said.

"See ya Evie." Danny frowned.

"Come on guys, give them a chance. " Danny suddenly heard Ben say, much to his surprise. "And lay off Chad."

Chad? I thought to himself. He sounds as wonderful as the Brat!

"No offense Benny-Bear," Princess Brat said, Chad and Aalia chuckling. "You're too trusting. I know your mother fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince, but that evil fairy that cursed my mother is nothing, but an evil fairy and the madman almost committed Genocide."

Evil fairy, Madman, I repeated in my head. Give me a break...

"Purple and Honey orange's Parents." She added, making me frown at the name she gave me.

"Honey orange!?" I repeated to himself.

Mal gave ME a look as i took a small step closer to them, his hands clenched. He really wanted to let Hyde out on that girl so badly but Mal pushed me back, keeping a firm grip on my arm.

"The Honey orange hair boy is a son of Mr. Hyde?", Aalia asked suddenly confused, my stomach turning as I knew where this was going. "Strange, he doesn't look like his son."

The statement was really stinging to himem. And I guess Mal noticed this because her eyes suddenly softened at me as I looked away from her. Frowning, I pulled my arm free and leaned back against the lockers, keeping my head down as I crossed my arms.

It wasn't like I hasn't heard anyone say that before, but for some reason to hear these Good Guys say it felt... Strange. Not too mention make me feel really uncomfortable like I should let Hyde take over again.

"Don't listen to them." Mal hissed at me, but I of course did listen...

"Oh believe me, his attitude makes up for his appearance." Princess Brat said.

"Well you're all wrong about them." Ben said suddenly, Mal's and my heads turning in surprise a little bit.

"Fine then, Aalia what do you think?" The boy Chad said, giving the her an expectant look.

"Look, guys I can see both your points." Aalia said carefully. "And I personally never talked to them, but I'm on Ben's side. We should give these guys a chance, I mean they don't look that bad, and besides... No offense Audrey, but you can be a bit... Much."

"A bit much!?" She gasped horrified. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Whatever." Chad said, shouldering Aalia a bit as he walked away, and she was not even fazed by it.

Well, that was rude. I noted. So much for friendly and just Good kids.

"I'll see you later." Ben said to his girlfriend as he and Aalia started walking their way, the Brat stomping away fuming.

"Great, just great." I groaned as Mal slammed her locker shut, wishing our target would hurry up and get here.

"Hey." Ben greeted us both, but it didn't take long for his eyes to glue themselves on Mal.

"Hey." She said back as I couldn't help but to frown slightly.

"Hello." Aalia said waving and smiling at us.

"Hello." I said stiffly.

All of us went into an awkward silence, Everyone staring at each other awkwardly as I plainly stared at the floor. right now, I was starting to wish I had gone with Evie, but then again I didn't like the way Ben kept looking at Mal. Or the glances she took at him either.

"H-How was your first day?" Ben asked politely.

"Super." Mal lied as I sighed, looking back down as I notice Aalia watching me.

"You should really take that talent off the locker and into the art class." Ben said gesturing to the graffiti. "If you want, I could sign you up. What do you think?"

"I think," Mal butted in as she spotted Jane scurrying into the bathroom. "That it would be a waste of fun, and therefore we must go- bye!"

Grabbing hold of Mal's arm I pushed her swiftly into the bathroom as the other two watched after us confused. I was more than relieved to get out of there, especially out of Aaliaa's sight as she kept looking at me deeply with those really green eyes... Uh, talk about creepy!

"Wha--?! Danny, you're not allowed to go in!", Mal whispered/yelled.

"I am not going in, Hyde is.”, I said.

I took out the breath spray and used it, a moment later instead of Danny Jekyll it was Caleb Hyde that was back out.

Caleb's POV

"Let’s get the show on the road shall we", I said as I opened the door.  
She was a bit reluctant at first, before she finally agreed. Once inside the bathroom, Mal and I put on our Friendliest... Smiles as they saw Jane looking over her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes widening in terror the moment she saw us come in.

"Hi!" I said deciding to breaking the ice. "It's Jane right?"

"I always liked the name Jane." Mal added, looking between me and her.

She nodded, but a look of horror was present on her face when she saw I, a boy on the girls' bathroom.

"W-W-What are y-you d-doing h-here?! You're not supposed---"

"Do I Look like I care?"

I instantly crossed my arms as I casually leaned against the wall. Blocking the only exit as Mal walked farther inside the bathroom.

"Jane, I was hoping we could all be friends." She said quickly, gesturing to her. "I mean... You probably already have tons of friends..."

"Not... Really." Jane said slowly.

"Really?" I asked as they both looked at me. "I mean, come on. You're the daughter of the Fairy Godmother- the FAIRY GODMOTHER, who is also the the Headmistress of the school!"

"And not to mention your own... Uh..." Mal paused before forcing a smile, gesturing to all of Jane. "Your own wonderful personality!"

"I'd rather be pretty!" Jane suddenly whined, making us jump slightly. "You both have great hair! I especially like yours Danny?, such a unique stand out!"

"Really?" I scoffed."And its Caleb"

"You know what?" She said to Jane as she took her arm. "I just might have something for that!"

"Really?" Jane said hopefully as Mal placed the Spell Book on the counter.

"Of course! It's riiiiight-" She said stretching the word as she hurriedly flipped the page to the one she wanted. "Here! Right here."

Moving to stand behind them, I looked over Mal's shoulder as she placed a finger besides a spell. Smiling as he watched her clear her throat, readying herself.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with new hair!" Mal read from the page, her eyes turning that green color every time she used her powers.

I grinned as I watched a spark fly off the pages, Mal directing it towards Jane with a flick of her hand. The girl looking at it fascinated until it launched itself into her face, causing her to squeal and jump back. Her eyes squeezed shut as it hit her, changing her hair so it was more long and curly.

"You can open your eyes now." I smirked, watching as she rushed towards the mirror wide eyed.

"T-that did t-this?" She asked running her hand through her new hair. "C... Can... Can you do my nose!?"

Awkwardly I stepped back from the crazy girl as she looked at us like they were the most amazing things she ever saw. Mal forcing a smile as she closed the Spell Book, making a guilty face.

"Sorry, I've been practicing but-"

Time to shine! I grinned.

"Mal's weak! She can't do big magic." I said quickly. "She just... Struggles its sad really, and that's the only spell she ever got to work! She and her Spell Book are nothing like your mother and her Magic Wand, I mean really! Back at home she-"

"Thank you. Caleb." Mal hissed. "But seriously, Jane, your mother- With just one swoosh of that wand you can have... Whatever you want!"

"She doesn't use the wand anymore." Jane said sadly. "She says the real magic is in the books, and not even spell books just like... Regular plain boring history books and stuff..."

Uh- WHY!?

"What a rip." I scoffed, I couldn't believe THE Fairy Godmother thought that.

"I know!" Jane whined.

"You know she used magic on Cinderella." Mal said reaching out and wrapping an arm around Jane acting concern. "And she wasn't her real daughter... I mean, doesn't your mom love you?"

"Oh, but of course-"

"There!" Mal said directing Jane to the mirror. "Look at that sad, sad face!"

"Wow," I agreed as Jane looked at us confused. "If you hit your mom with that sad beaten puppy she'll just have to do as you asked!"

Mal separated herself from Jane. "Oh mother," she said, trying to do an impression of Jane. "I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too..."

"Wow, " I nearly laughed at her, obviously trying to hold it in. "Just wow! H-how can she say no to that?"

"You think it could really work?" Jane asked smiling hopefully.

"Of course!-"

"I mean Cindy did the exact same thing and looked what happened to her!"

"Yeah, your mother Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo'ed her up!" Mal agreed, hooking her arm through Jane's again as I simply leaned against the wall.

"And hey," I said shrugging my shoulders. "If she decides to you know, break out that old wand of hers..."

"You're totally there!" Jane exclaimed suddenly pulling both of us into a hug.

Mal and I looked at each other completely stunned as she held them. Neither of us had absolutely no clue what to do, we had side hugs from Maleficent and each other but... This was different... It was strange, like... For one, it was a full on genuine hug. And... It felt really weird, like I could actually feel Jane's warmth and happiness, making me suddenly feel fuzzy and way too warm.

And I didn't like it.

Quickly I backed away, awkwardly rubbing my arms as I growled. Mal laughing nervously as Jane looked at us with a bright smile on her face, not even noticing our discomfort.

"Uh well..." I coughed, rubbing my neck.

"Thank you," Jane said before adding. "Both of you!"

"Uh, sure." Mal said as we both watched her walk away.

Once we were alone we both let out heavy sighs as we looked at each other, both of us awkwardly crossing our arms and leaning back on the counter. My’s stomach feeling weird and just... Bubbly.

"So..." I began, rubbing my arm. "That just happened..."

"Uh yeah..." Mal said slowly.

"Never speak of this again?" I asked as she gave a relieved look.

"Definitely not speaking of this again." She said as she grabbed her Spell Book off the counter. Finally to my relief, we both walked out of the bathroom. I took the pills and became Jekyll yet again.

Danny's POV

I felt drained from the change. Mal supported me back towards my dorm as she slung my arm around her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Danny's POV  
I stared at the others confused, Mal was per-usual, sitting by the window studying the Spell Book. While Evie sat on her bed sewing some kind of coat. But that wasn't what bothered me, what bothered me was pacing back and forth in THEIR room. And they didn't even remember when I came in here!

"Mom says if a boy can't see the beauty within he's not worth it!" Jane ranted, the others grunting so it looked like they were paying attention. "I mean, what world does she live in!?"

"Auradon," I said, taking the opportunity.

"Hey, Danny," Evie said sitting up and holding up the blue dress. "Do you like it?"

Looking the thing down, I had to admit- at least to myself- that it wasn't bad. Evie obviously having worked some dark magic we weren't aware of as she made the coat look better than its original over poofy and awkward self. Having stretched the sleeves, and added some more color to the body piece.

Colors that were very suspiciously Victorian themed. I noticed, frowning slightly as I wondered what Evie was thinking exactly. And why ask me? I don't know a thing about clothes!

Looking back at the daughter of the Evil Queen, I also noticed how tense she was as she looked at me. Patiently waiting for the answer, and believe me, I was more than eager to give it!

"It's nice." Before adding with a smirk. "It suits you very well. And it actually goes with your eyes"

And just like I thought, Evie gasped at me. A look of shock on her face before running up to hug me.

"Oh! Why thank you!" Evie gushed.

"I'll never get a boyfriend!" Jane suddenly cried, reminding me she was here.

My face frowning as I watched her sink into Evie's bed looking near to tears. My stomach feeling strange at the sad look on her face, doing my best to ignore it as I walked to the bed surprising myself.

"Well," I said. "I won't brag about that, but we boys are sometimes overrated anyway."

"Uh, Danny this is a serious matter." Evie frowned. "You can't just say things like that-"

"No, it's not?" I grinned. "the curse humanity's obsession for companionship."

"Spoken like a true single, lonely boy-"

"I'm not LONELY!"

"Whose only surrounded with a couple of cute girls."

"What?- What does that have to do with anything!?" I asked confused.

"Danny, I swear your impossible sometimes."

"Why thank you!"

"I wonder what it would be like to see you with a girlfriend?" She suddenly wondered out loud.

"Please, any girl is crazy enough to put up with all this!" I said, gesturing to all myself."I am two people in one body."

But I guessed she missed the joke entirely because her next sentence took me off guard.

"Funny, I heard that Aalia couldn't take her eyes off you!"

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Uh... Y-yeah right, Evie she probably was more into Hyde than me!"

"I'm serious!" She laughed. "I heard that- Oh shoot!" She gasped. "I forgot Chad's homework!"

"Wait... You're doing- Chad's homework!?" I asked disgustedly. "That Royal jerk?"

"Look at that," I suddenly heard Mal say to Jane, reminding me again that she and the other girl were there. "See how such a waste of time that was watching these two knuckleheads pointlessly argue?"

Frowning, I was about to say something to her when we suddenly heard someone knock on the door. All our heads turned towards the sound in wonder, watching as the doorknob was tested before the entire door swung slowly open. Reveal another girl who stuck her head in, smiling politely at us when she saw us before walking into our room, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm Lonnie." She greeted. "Uh, daughter of Mulan."

I glanced at Mal and Evie, both of them shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders as neither of us recognized the name of her parent.

"... Hi?" I said slowly.

The girl sighing before rolling her eyes obviously used to others not recognizing her parentage.

"Well anyways, I like what you done with Jane's hair." Lonnie said, gesturing to the girl. "And I know you're evil and all- not to mention probably hate us but... Do you think you can do my hair?"

"Why should I do that for you?" Mal asked, getting up from the windowsill, hands on hips.

"I'll... Pay you guys fifty dollars." Lonnie replied holding a pouch up.

Instantly provoking Evie and I to come forward. A smile stretched across my face as I held my hand out for the money, while Evie circled her like a shark as she no doubt was inspecting her appearence.

"Sold!" I declared, happily accepting the cash.

"Let's see..." Evie said as she tapped her chin. "I'm thinking lose the bangs, maybe some layers and adding some highlights."

"Yeah! I want it cool." Lonnie smiled. "Like Jane's."

"Really?" Evie smiled. "Split ends and everything?"

My right eye twitched in aggravation, glaring at her, I vowed to let Hyde get back at her later before turning to face a unconvinced Mal.

"Come on Mal." I grinned. "We could make serious cash!"

Holding up the fifty dollars for her to see, waving it in her direction before she rolled her eyes. Shaking her her head at me before stepping up to Lonnie.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with new hair." Mal chanted, her eyes shining.

Like Jane, a sparkly light appeared and collided into Lonnie. And once it was all over, her hair was transformed. A gasp escaping her as she ran over to the tall mirror besides Evie's bed, running a hand through her new curly hair. Evie sighing as she walked up to her with a frown on her face, inspecting it.

"I know, I know. It looks like a mop on your head." She said fingering stands of her hair. " Lets just cut it off, layer it-"

"No! I love it!" Lonnie squealed happily, causing us to give her weird looks.

Her reaction reminding me of Jane's back at the bathroom when Hyde was out, causing me to quickly take some steps back in case she tried to hug us or something.

"Mal, what have we done?" I whispered to her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Y-you do?" Evie asked surprised as Lonnie nodded.

"Yeah, except..." Suddenly Lonnie ripped her skirt. "There! Now I'm cool!"

Mal gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, while my eyes widened in an instant shock as Evie gawked her. Stifling my laughter in my fist I watched Jane went up to the mirror and ripped her own skirt as well.

"What did I just do!?" Jane screamed, making me laugh harder. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

"D-Danny, can I uh... Talk to you a sec?" Mal said pulling my sleeve.

Clearing my throat, I followered her away from the girls as they started freaking out. Leaving Evie to try and keep them under control, still shocked by Lonnie ripping her skirt as she kept eyeing it and Jane's.

"Plan B?" I asked.

"H-how'd you know I was..." She trailed off looking at me confused.

Really Mal, please.

"Sis, look at them!" I said, giving her a serious look as I gesture to Jane. Who FYI started crying over her skirt. "I mean come on, Jane is the Fairy Godmother's Daughter and all, but were going no where with this girl, especially like this!"

"Well..." Mal tried.

"She's crying, over a skirt!" I hissed.

"Alright fine!" She frowned, before adding awkwardly "So... Got any bright ideas you'd like to share?"

"What?!" I said running a hand over my face. "Mal!"

"What?"

"Your the one that comes up with the plans!" I pointed out, remembering how she pretty much lead us in the begining. "Not me!- besides, 'after this, you don’t have to become Jekyll again' thats what you said to Hyde remember."

"Not right now Danny!"

"Right well get to bloody thinking"

"Hey- I... Will... Think of something." She said confidently, or tried to.

Shaking my head at her answer, I was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door again. Our heads turning, to see a bunch of other girls walk in. My mouth practically dropping at the shy looks on their faces as they faced us, every now and then glancing at Lonnie and Jane with envy. A few girls made flirty looks on me, much to my uneasiness.

Staring at the girls, I didn't dare take my eyes off them as I leaned closer to Mal.

"Do you think we can use them?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Thought so..." I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry I haven't been able two upload another chapter. I have some family over for the next month. that and I'm trying to work on the fanfiction. If you like this please comment if you want to see Danny/Caleb and the Gang in sequels after this fanfiction. So without further ado is Chapter Eleven.

Chapter Eleven 

Caleb's POV

"Yo yo yo!" Jay said when he came into our room, wearing a Tourney Varsity Shirt, way after we got those girls to leave "I made the team! And here's Your's, Caleb", he says as he tosses a shirt the same as his to me.

"Jay," I laughed tucking the money we made away. "We know... And thanks.", I said, tossing the shirt aside for a while.

"And it's cool," Carlos said walking in after him.

I just about doing a double take when I spotted the brown scruffy, smelly dog in his arms! Carlos; son of Cruella DeVille, fearful of dogs- was smirking at me as he held the mutt.

"Where- What? How did do you get that thing!?" I asked, gesturing to it.

"Who? Dude?" Carlos asked as he petted 'Dude'.

"Okay, I take it back." I scoffed crossing my arms smirking. "What kind of name is that?"

"So did the plan work with Jane?" Jay asked Mal as I winced. "Are we seeing that Magic Wand?"

Ooooh... Bad move.

What I forgot to mention, after we got the girls to leave, Mal had started pouring herself all over the spellbook. Turning pages every few minutes, muttering under her breath as her expression turned from worried to exhausted, to irritated, to frustrated, and finally: ballistic.

"Do you think, I would be going over EVERY spell in this book if I DIDN'T STRUCK OUT!?" Mal nearly screamed at him, everyone looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Chill, Maleficent," I said causing her to roll her eyes and groan as she continued looking, a murderous look in her eyes now.

"Oh, well someone's in a bad mood." Jay grinned ruefully.

"No, really Captain Obvious?" I said sarcastically.

"Guys!" Mal slammed her hand on the table to get our attention. "Our mom is COUNTING on us, Caleb! We can't let her down and I can't... Nothing I can think of is either helpful or even remotely useful!"

"Okay, just calm down a bit, Mal," I said firmly, going over to her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "We aren't letting her down, we got this."

"We can do this," Jay agreed. "If we all work together!"

All of us stopped and stared at Jay who awkwardly looked back at all of us clearly confused.

"W-What?"

"Uh, what happened to 'There's no 'Team' in 'I'?" Evie asked what we were thinking.

"Never mind about, it doesn't matter!" I waved, getting their attention. "Look Jay is right, we have to think think of something. It's why were here, it's why our parents sent us here because they know we can do this. And we won't go back no matter how long it takes until it's done, because we are rotten-"

"Rotten to the core." Everyone nodded in unison, a silly go-to phrase we made up as kids.

But for some reason, when I said that it felt a little bit..... off. It was like I wasn't feeling it anymore and I could tell the others were also feeling off by the looks on their faces.

How long will this take? I suddenly asked myself confused before shaking my head. Doesn't matter, focus on the task at hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure it'll affect our plan but I found out that the Fairy Godmother uses the wand to bless Ben at the coronation." Evie suddenly said as she inspected her nails. "And I have nothing to wear of course..."

For the love of-!?!?

"Evie." I said as calmly as I could.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling at me.

"When were you planning to tell us this?" Mal asked stiffly. "Exactly?"

"I just did." Evie laughed as we all shook our heads at her.

"Unbelievable." I grumbled as I heard someone knock on the door. "Are you- For the love of all things evil in this world!"

Frowning, I ran a hand over my face as I walked over to the door. Grabbing hold of the knob as I yanked the thing open, just about done with all the girls in this school.

"Look, we are NOT changing your hair- or any of your friends!"

"Um... Okay?"

Wide eyed and feeling extremely stupid, I stared back at Ben as he stood out in the hallway looking very confused and awkwardly.

Dag nab it! Seriously?

"Uh... H-Hi?"

"Hey uh... Sorry to bother you, but uh... I didn't see Mal or any of you earlier today, Danny Right?" He said smiling as he looked over my shoulder, no doubt at Mal. "I just thought maybe you guys might have questions or something... Or just anything..."

"1: Its Caleb, and 2: No we're-" I stopped myself suddenly. "Wait... Actually, I hear your coronation is coming up."

"Oh yeah," Ben nodded. "The whole school is invited."

"Cool, is it possible we could all come?" Mal asked coming to stand besides me. "You know, sit by the Fairy Godmother and soak up all her goodness and all?"

Goodness and all- really Mal? I thought giving her a look as she elbowed me.

"Sorry guys, I wish you could." Ben sighed. "But it's only me, my folks and my girlfriend."

One look at Mal faces was I needed to understand exactly what she was thinking, my stomach instantly dropped as I tried to shake my head at her.

Oh no! Mal, no!

"Girlfriend?" Mal said perking up slightly.

No! No way! I thought giving her a look and waving her to stop. That's stupid- No, BEYOND stupid! MAL!

"Really?" She asked as Ben nodded.

NO!

"Okay, bye!" I said, quickly slamming the door.

Looking back at the other's I couldn't help frown as I saw a smirk work its way on Mal's face.

"Stop thinking about it!" I told her as her smirk only widen. "Don't!- I'm serious Mal!"

"I think Benny-Boo needs a new girlfriend." Mal said, making me groan.

"Isn't there something else?" I asked. "Anything?"

Watching as Mal walked back to the spell book, the others gathering around her as she flipped the pages. All of their expressions matching hers.

"I'm gonna need a love potion." Mal said as I face-palmed.

You have GOT to be kidding me!

"Mal please tell me you're joking!?"

"Well do you have a better idea?" She asked, stilling flipping through the pages as I blew out a huge of air. "We will also need Danny for this."

"Totally Un-freaking-believable..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Danny's POV

"Oh come on!", Mal whined, pulling on my pant leg. "Are you still pouting over this? What's the big deal!?"

The way he looks at you? The way YOU look at him? The fact he's a Royal? And your a freaking Villain? The fact I'm your brother- and technically younger than you- and want to shield you and the others away from this dumb school?, I thought bitterly.

None of the things I wanted to say out loud or in front of the others as Maleficent always told me thoughts like mine were signs of weakness and should never be shown. So taking that little piece of advice to heart, I kept my back to Mal. This is a horrible idea! I told myself, that question of what would happen if we got too involved suddenly coming to mind. What happens if we become... Attached? That won't be good for us! And attachment is another form of weakness!

"Stop it, Danny! Stop being so very difficult... Either way, were going to the kitchen with or without you to make some cookies..."

"You guys go ahead," I heard Carlos say. "Let me talk to him, Mal."

I heard a sigh as they all filed out the room one by one, the door closing behind them as I felt Carlos sit down Mal's bed beside me. Not being able to help scoff into Mal's pillow as I could practically hear Dude's panting as Carlos, no doubt, placed the dog down beside us. Even beneath the blankets I could smell Dude, and for a moment I wondered whether Carlos even gave him a bath yet.

"Alright spill." He said poking my side. "What's going on?

Hearing his question I sat up. "It's nothing!"

"Okay..." Carlos smiled. "That's a start, but why?"

I really wanted to smack him right there and then.

"Why do you even care?!" I said exasperated. "You all want Hyde more than me. you only need me when it is more convenient for you. None of you care about Danny Jekyll"

"whoa Okay, I have no idea where all this is coming from." He said shrugging his shoulders and petting Dude.

"Are you even listening to yourself!?" I asked. "You never liked me, Mal sees me as weak and human, Evie sees me as boring, even Jay wants absolutely NOTHING to do with me!"

I stopped and sighed, burying my face in my hand as Carlos stared at me surprised by my rant. 

"Carlos..." I pause giving him a serious look. "Can we just let it go, because once we are done it'll be back to being just Hyde in full control and it won't matter to any of you."

"Danny," Carlos asked bumping my shoulder with his, a smile on his face. "That's not true."

"You know what I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." I said as I stood up from the bed. "You guys go have fun making cookies, I'm gonna take a walk. I swear, this whole Wand Business is suffocating me sometimes..."

"Oh, can you take Dude with you?" Carlos suddenly asked, handing the dog to me.

"Uh... Why?" I asked awkwardly holding the thing as it tried to lick my face.

"Cause pets are not supposedly allowed in the kitchen," Carlos said as he jumped down opening the door. "Plus, I think it's been a while since he went for a walk."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Fine..."

"Thanks, Danny!" Carlos said before giving me a quick side hug. "You're the best!"

"O-Okay! Stop with the hugging!" I said shoving him off. "Go, go make cookies- and bring me some back that isn't lovey-dovey potioned ones!"

Giving me a two finger salute before heading down the hallway, I rolled my eyes at him as I went down the other end. Placing Dude down on the floor as I opened the door for us, watching as he immediately ran outside. Causing me to instantly roll my eyes as the mutt, no doubt, really had to use the bathroom, making me relieved he had held it until we got outside.

Sighing I walked with my head down as I thought about our conversation, wondering whether I should of told Carlos the whole truth. I meant it when I said I didn't matter. In fact, They were changing my friends and even I could tell that Mal was slowly changing too, and adding Ben to the mix would make it worse. It was like I was losing my best friends slowly, one by one.

Jay was getting into sports and fair play, nothing the old Jay would ever think about doing. Evie was even getting into this whole school thing, I mean doing homework? Let alone others? Seriously!? And now that I thought about it, I couldn't even remember the last time I saw her obsess over her appearance! Then Carlos had Dude and he was actually acting responsible for- well... Almost responsible for him, but he was getting there. Then finally Mal was starting to become more and more obsessed with getting that wand, but I also notice the way she looked at Ben as well. I didn't want her to get attach when we put our plans in motion, or seeing her get hurt or anything.

If mum knew what I was thinking. I grimaced.

Remembering once how when Mal and I were little, we were playing when she fell and skid her knee. And being a little kid, she started to cry, provoking me to try and comfort her when Maleficent stopped me. Scolding me, and lecturing me-

"Stop." I frowned. "Walking's not helping... And thinking definitely isn't either..."

Looking around myself, I frowned as I couldn't see Dude anywhere.

"Dude!?"

Looking around, some more I became even more confused as I still didn't see him anywhere. I felt my heart beginning to sink in my chest as I began to panic.

"Aw man, Carlos is gonna kill me," I muttered, remembering how my friend held the dog fondly if only for a few minutes. "DUDE!?"

I probably looked, and sounded, like a crazy person to all the dumb Royals that walked by as I shouted Dude, but I hardly cared. If anything I was relieved when I finally spotted the dumb mutt that caused me to panic.

"Dude!" I yelled running over to him as he ran around a bush. "Dude come on! What Is wrong with-"

"Hey, there boy."

"-you..." I trailed off awkwardly.

Kneeling in front of Dude and giving him a belly rub was Aalia herself, a warm, friendly smile on her face as she looked up and waved at me. Her friendly smile made me feel instantly uncomfortable and awkward in the situation.

"Hi Danny, is this your dog?" she asked.

"Um... He's actually my friend's..." I said slowly.

"Cool, what's his name?"

"Uh... D-Dude." I answered awkwardly as her smile began to widen at me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Okay look, it's not my choice of a name-"

"No, no. That's not it. Actually, I like it." Aalia assured me, gesturing for me to sit with her, which I did awkwardly. "Just like... Danny."

Wha--?! Did she just literally flirt with me?!?! No...

"So, where's Mal?", she suddenly asked. "I always see you two together, but now..."

"She's with the rest of our friends..." I said looking down and pulling out blades of grass. "Making cookies..."

"So, mind if I ask why you aren't with them?"

"Uh.. yes, I mind." I snapped. "What's next? What's your favorite color and do you have a girlfriend?"

Aalia raised her eyebrows at me as I said that, immediately regretting it as I looked away and rubbed my nape embarrassingly. My face felt extremely warm and my stomach was practically on a never-ending roller coaster, and the worst part was that I didn't even understand why. I didn't even understand why I was feeling embarrassed, or why I exploded like that.

"I didn't know you looked kind of cute when you're embarrassed," Aalia said smiling. "And, I wouldn't call it exploding, if you ask me."

Crap, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did." She said, her smile ever widening.

Wait, you just said I was cute, I noticed suddenly.

"Uh, yeah I kinda did." Aalia shrugged, smiling even more.

Crap! Cut it out!

"Okay!" I quickly got up wiping my hands. "I.. uh... I should- um... I should go."

Instantly turning to walk away, I felt very out of sorts with myself and completely confused.

"Forgetting something?!" She called out.

Red-faced, I walked back to her and picked up Dude. Giving her a nod of thanks as I began to walk away with my head down.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm guessing your favorite color is orange and that you don't have a girlfriend!" Aalia called after me, causing me to stop and for some reason look back at her.

She was standing up now with her hands in her tight jean's pockets, her warm brown eyes locked on me as she waved. Awkwardly, I waved at her back before quickly going back into the building. Walking straight into my room, passing Mal and Evie, which they somehow trying to fine me for some reason I guess, were inside, holding a bag of cookies with them.

"Carlos said you wanted some?" Mal sighed holding them out to me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I snatched it, quickly burying myself and Dude underneath my covers as to hid my face. But it was too late and sadly my blanket wasn't sound proof so I was forced to hear this question asked by Evie who seriously needs to learn how to whisper.

"Was Danny... Blushing?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Danny's POV  
The next day was an interesting one as Mal, Evie, and I walked out to see all the girls we helped sitting at a table, giggling and smiling as they styled each other's new hair.

"Wow." I breathed taking in the sight as Mal and Evie smiled at each other.

"Hey, it's Mal!" One girl suddenly shouted.

I was not being able to help but grin as all of them started calling out to her, thanking her for the new hair. Finding some amusement by the awkward smile on Mal's face as she waved at them. And not too far from the group I saw Ben, Aalia, Princess Bra--- I-I mean Audrey--, and Chad looking between us and the girls confused.

Their expressions almost made me laugh until I notice Aalia smiling at me, giving me a small wave. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat and lead the girls to Mal's locker as I wondered why my stomach was feeling funny all of a sudden, coming to the conclusion that I maybe ate too many cookies last night.

"Are you guys feeling kinda weird about this?" Jay suddenly asked, appearing out of nowhere. "About the Wand thing cause... I mean it's not so bad here, you know?"

I couldn't help roll my eyes and scoff as he smiled at some girls that passed by, making them swoon and giggle.

"Are you freaking insane Jason?" I asked wiping that smile off his face. "Long Live Evil, remember?"

"You're mean, you're awful, you're bad news!" Mal said backing me up as she snapped her fingers in his face. "Snap out of it."

"T-thanks guys," Jay said smiling sheepishly at us. "I...I needed that."

"Good," I said patting his shoulder smiling. "Now go, and wait for Hyde as you both have fun shoving people over at the game."

"You bet!" Jay gave us a wide grin, offering me a fist bump before walking away. Smiling I turned back to Mal, tapping her's and Evie's shoulders as Ben and Aalia started walking by. Princess Brat and Chad walking away somewhere else.

"Showtime," I whispered.

"H-hey Ben!" Mal called out, smiling awkwardly.

"Really?" I whispered elbowing her as they came over to us smiling.

"Oh, hello." Ben greeted.

"Hey, Danny," Flora said while smiling at me as Evie suddenly elbowed me.

Oh... This is gonna be weird...

"Uh.... h-hey." I smiled awkwardly as Mal rolled her eyes at me. Whispering 'Really?' to me.

"I... uh... made a batch of double chocolate chip cookies, you want one?" Mal asked, offering Ben the bag.

"Oh, I don't eat before a big game," Ben said giving Mal a sorry look. "But thank you so much, maybe next time."

"Uh, hey! I'll try a cookie." Aalia said when she noticed Mal's face dropping. I guess she was trying to make her feel better, which is a REALLY bad idea right now!

"No!" I shouted causing them all to look at me. "Uh... Um..."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Think!

"Hey uh, Aalia," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "Can I... uh.. talk to you... O-Over there?"

"Uh.. sure," Aalia said as we walked to the other side of the hall, away from Mal, Evie, and Ben.

I leaned back against the lockers as to watch how it would go, Mal giving me a look which I returned. Quickly smiling towards Aalia as I forgot she was there, she, of course, was giving me a confused look.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Uh..." I stalled, watching as Mal and Evie put on fake hurt looks, both of them pretending to walk away when Ben stopped them. "I thought it would be... nice... to..you know.... get to... know one another... Yeah, that's it."

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Um... Yeah." I nodded my eyes drifted back to Mal as she opened the cookie bag, waving the cookie casually around as Evie said some things to Ben, making him frown and shake his head.

"You mean like... A hangout?" Flora asked as Ben snatched the cookie out of Mal's hand and took a bite.

"Yes!" I cheered.

Success! Crisis averted!

"Okay then!" Aalia suddenly laughed. "I'll see you after the game, Danny."

"Wait, what?" I said as she smiled and suddenly began walking away. "W-Wait-"

What just happened?

"Mal?" I suddenly heard Ben ask. "Have you always had those little gold specks in your eyes?"

Shaking my head confused, I joined the three back at Mal's locker. Watching as Ben suddenly started smiling as he openly stared at Mal, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise and a little in amusement. But it didn't last long as I finally realized what happened between me and Aalia, frowning as I realized I was going to spend time with her after the game...

"You okay?" Evie asked me as I grimaced.

"Um, h-how you feeling?" Mal asked cautiously, but I wasn't sure who she was asking.

"I'm going, after the game, to see... Aalia..." I said stiffly causing both Mal and Evie to look at me in surprise.

Evie began to squeal and jump on me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug as she demanded I tell her all the details. Asking me if it is a date, and if I had anything nice to wear. Mal, I could tell was about to laugh at me until Ben started waving his arms, a crazy smile on his face.

"I feel like... Like singing your name!" Ben exclaimed, making Mal gasp as she quickly clamped her hands over his mouth. "MAAAL! MAAA-"

"Please don't!" She begged.

Given the chance, I would have surely laughed my butt off at this but I was too busy freaking out over the fact that I was going to see Aalia later. I mean, I still couldn't wrap my head on what just happened.

Wait, this isn't like a date or something? I asked myself. Is it?... Please don't be a date...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Caleb’s POV

The bleachers were packed today for the Tourney game, the cheerleaders, as usual, were doing their thing, the crowd, as usual, were screaming and cheering like maniacs. Right now,

"WE GOT FORTY-SEVEN SECONDS ON THE CLOCK AND WE'RE ALL TIED UP FOLKS." The Announcer said on the speakers. "BOTH TEAMS THE SHERWOOD FALCONS AND OUR FIGHTING KNIGHTS ARE AT TWO! AND WHAT A GAME FOR AURADON'S FIERCEST RIVALS! THE DRAGONEERS HAVE BEEN LAYING DOWN A HAIL OF FIRE! ESPECIALLY THAT NEW GUY CALEB WHO WAS LITERALLY BRINGING THE FIRESTORM IN! AND NOW FOR A SUBSTITUTION..."

"Come on, Carlos!" I yelled as the poor guy was shoved by the Coach onto the field.

I then looked over at the bleachers. I think Mal was the only one sitting down as everyone else was standing and screaming at the top of their lungs. Evie was even jumping up and down cheering as loud as she could, looking like an overly peppy and enthusiastic cheerleader herself. Looking even more weird as she wore a t-shirt with Chad's face on it.

"HE'S BRINGING THAT HOTHEAD JAY FROM THE ISLE OF THE LOST AND THAT LITTLE BOY CARLOS WHO CAN BARELY HOLD HIS SHIELD!" The announcer proclaims, almost every girl in the stands going crazy when they heard Jay's name as I smiled sadly for Carlos.

"Go, Jay! Come on Carlos!", I heard the girls scream as the players took positions on the field. I flexed my neck as I cracked my knuckles, then took hold of the Dragon Cannon, ready to blow someone off their feet. The referee then blew his whistle to signal the game to continue.

"JAY DISHES OFF TO BEN- OH! A NICE BLOCK FROM CARLOS! AND HE'S DOING A LITTLE JIG IN FRONT OF HIS FALLEN OPPONENT! JAY HAS THE BALL- HURDLING MANEUVER AT MID-FIELD! IT'S PASSED NICELY BACK TO BEN IN THE KILL ZONE... NICE BLOCK BY CHAD! A FALCON PLAYER JUST ENTERED THE KILL ZONE - GOES IN FOR THE STEAL AND........"

That guy was running so fast, making it look like it difficult for me to hit him. But my eyes were sharp enough for this one. I smirked to myself as I took careful aim at the feet and shot out some Dragon Fire, then swiftly following it up by quickly aiming for his head and fire another one. He dodged the first one that was coming at his feet, but unfortunate for him, he did not expect the second one I launched, hitting him square in the head and fall down. The students on our side went wild after that.

"FAILS! WHAT A NICE, CLEAN SHOT BY CALEB. WHAT A SHOT, LADIES, AND GENTLEMAN! NOW, JAY DASHES TO BEN - IT'S BACK TO JAY... OOH! CARLOS GOES DOWN AFTER A BIG BLOCK! JAY PICKS HIM UP! THEIR BOTH BEING HAMMERED BY FIRE, AND A WHOLE SQUAD OF THEIR OPPONENTS ARE ON THEM BUT THEIR STILL GOING FOLKS, THANKS TO CALEB'S DEFENSIVE LINE OF FIRE AGAINST THE FALCONS!" The announcer starts to scream excitedly. "HURDLING MANEUVER BY JAY AGAIN, HE HAS THE BALL AND PASSES IT TO BEN - HE SCORES!!!"

The crowd then goes completely nuts. I looked over to the bleachers as everyone cheered even louder, the team on the field going nuts as well. I then decided to join in on the fun

"PRINCE BEN HAS WON IT, AND WHAT AN UNSELFISH PLAY BY JAY! AND WHAT AN INCREDIBLE TEAM!" The announcer complimented as we whooped and cheered for each other and ourselves. "AND IT'S THE NEW GUYS CALEB, JAY, AND CARLOS, WHO SET PRINCE BEN UP FOR THE WIN! HERE THEY COME! THE WINNERS OF THE TOURNEY-"

Suddenly the announcer was cut off as Ben took the microphone. The cheering dying down slowly as he began to speak, all of us watching confused.

"Excuse me," Ben called out. "Attention, can I have your attention please?"

The guys and I exchanged looks as Ben smiled, everyone going almost dead silent now.

"There's something I like to say." He said, everyone's head perking up, intrigued, me especially as I notice how he looked directly towards Mal and Evie's way.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, ho ho!" Jay said. "He wouldn't-"

"Give me an 'M'!"

"M!" The crowd shouted

"Oh, he is!" I began to laugh.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!" The crowd shouted, I shouted along with them.

"Give me an 'L'!"

"L!" I grinned, cupping my hands over my mouth.

"What's that spell!?" Ben shouted, pointing at the crowd.

"MAL!" The crowd shouted.

"Come on!" Ben said his smile widening. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"MAL!" The crowd screamed even louder. I can see Mal over the bleachers, looking uncomfortable much to my amusement.

"I love you, Mal!" Ben said looking straight at her. "Did I mention that?"

All of us couldn't help laugh at the expression on Mal's face as she stood there stiffly, obviously uncomfortable by all the attention Ben and the crowd was giving her. Down on the field, I could see his girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, going completely crazy as she threw her pom-poms down angrily. Storming off the field somewhere.

Then, the expression on Mal's face for what followed after was completely priceless! I really wished I had a camera on me during the time.

"Drop me a beat!" Ben yelled to the Marching Band who complied.

"Uno, Dos, Tres and Quatro!" Doug shouts as the band started playing.

"What the heck!!" I was in tears as Ben began to actually dance.

"What was in that cookie!?" Jay laughed.

"Whatever it is-" I said in between laughs as he began to sing. "He must have really really liked it!"

Did I mention that I'm in love with you  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day  
But let me shout it out loud  
If that's okay, ay ay

"Hey!" The crowd shouted making Mal jump.

If that's okay

"Hey!" I shouted with the crowd, as I watched how Mal struggled not to smile in the bleachers

I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me  
But now look at what's you've done  
You got me down on my knees

 

I couldn't help laugh at Mal as she covered her mouth with her hands, Ben practically throwing himself on the floor. The team all smiling and laughing as they watched him. Wide smiles were plastered on my, Jay's and Carlos's faces as we pulled him up, but Ben wasn't done yet and we didn't do it to stop him. Instead, we actually danced with him!

Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew, who knew, that it could be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S

Smiling, Ben pointed at the crowd as they complied to his wishes.

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" The crowd repeated back to him, Mal shaking her head smiling as Evie shook her.

 

"I really wish I had a camera!" I said to them as Jay laughed.

It's-

"Ridiculous!" We shouted.

Just-

 

"Ridiculous!" We repeated laughing as I see Mal shook her head at Evie to stop.

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

The crowd went totally crazy as he said that, Mal was covering her face with her hands. But Evie wasn't gonna let her miss all this as she made her put her arms back down.

Well, did I mention that I'm in love with you  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day  
But let me shout it out loud  
If that's okay, ay ay

"Hey!" The crowd shouted, boys and I laughing as Ben took his jersey off and threw it to Mal, who immediately catches it.

If that's okay

"Hey!" I couldn't help smile as Mal stared at the jersey speechless.

I gotta know which way to go  
Come on give me a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine  
Don't wanna go another minute even without you  
That's if your heart just isn't in it  
I don't know what I'd do!  
Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew, who knew, that it could be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" I smiled as I joined the crowd spelling it back out.

It's-

"Ridiculous!", the crowd yelled.  
Just-

"Ridiculous!" We shouted once more.

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

Suddenly the Me and the rest of the whole team threw Ben into the crowd and he actually started to ride the wave naturally. Mal turned to go but Evie stopped her, holding her in place.

Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew, who knew, that it could be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S" The crowd spelled it out once more.

It's-

"Ridiculous!" We shouted out, Mal still wriggling in Evie's grip.

Just-

"Ridiculous!" We yelled out before laughing as Ben landed in front of Mal.

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss  
C'mon now!

"Well, looks like we're going to add random singing and dancing to that love potion entry," I whispered to Jay, who eventually laughs.

The crowd was cheering loudly now as Ben tried to lean down and kiss Mal. And despite how funny his whole singing and dancing thing was I didn't quite like the closeness between him and her. So I immediately dashed there in an instant.

"Whoa, Lover-Boy!" I said grabbing the jersey out of Mal's hands and putting it on his face.

But he just shrugged it off and hugged her instead, my stomach feeling weird as I watched them. My sympathy also stretching out to Mal as she looked quite uncomfortable in his arms.

"I love you Mal," Ben said into her shoulder. "Did I mention that?"

Suddenly Audrey ran up, hand in hand with Chad. Snatching the microphone that was still in Ben's hand.

"I'm going out with Chad now, and he's taking me to the coronation." She sneered at Ben, who was too occupied with hugging Mal to care.

"What's your point, Princess?" I asked crossing my arms as she huffed.

Suddenly she grabbed Chad by the front of his jersey and kissed him fully on the lips as if to make a point. A look of disgust coming onto my face as I saw this, looking to Evie as she was about ready to throttle this girl. And if she needed help, I was totally behind her on that. I don't care if I'm a boy who is not allowed to harm girls I can't be a gentleman, that’s Jekyll’s job. But before we could, they both ran off somewhere after the Brat shoved the microphone into my hands. Making us and the whole crowd wince by the feedback.

"Mal?" Ben asked as he took the microphone from me and held it to his mouth. "Will you go to the coronation with me?"

My friends and I smiled at each other. Our plan was finally set into motion! Even though I still didn't completely agree with it.

"Yes," Mal said bringing the microphone to her mouth smiling. "I would love to go to the coronation with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Danny’s POV

"Danny, come on." Evie said trying to coax me up from my bed with a box of chocolates that Mal gave her. "Aalia could be here any minute!"

"I don't want to!" I whined burying myself into my blankets. "Can't I just... Call in sick or something? I'm not going out with her- Oh! Maybe I had just misheard-"

"So you admit it's a date?" Carlos smirked.

"W-What?" I frowned. "N-No, that's not-"

"Doesn't matter Daniel Jekyll, she already saw you at the game." Jay called from his spot, leaning on the doorway. "And I talked to her to confirm that she was stopping by to pick you up."

"She saw Hyde and….. Wait what!?" I yelled pulling the blanket off my head to look at him. "You talked to her!?"

Before she could answer, we suddenly heard something like cardboard or plastic being crumbled together. My eyes widening when I saw that it was because Evie was crushing the chocolate box in between her hands.

I guess she was still upset by the fact Princess Brat had kissed Chad, which I still didn't understand why she even cared as Chad was a complete jerk.

"Evie!" I whined, getting out of my bed and snatching the box from her hands. "Not the chocolates!"

"Uh.... Danny," Mal said smiling guiltily at me. "It's empty..."

"WHAT!?" I yelled opening the box only to be disappointed, throwing the box at her. "We HAD chocolates and you never told me!? You're horrible! Evie's better than you!"

"What?" Mal said as I hooked my arm around a depressed looking Evie.

"Honestly I feel so sorry for you and the Br- Audrey." I said correcting myself, getting weird looks from the four of them. "If you guys were more talented and smart like  
Evie, you know how to sew, cook and give beauty tips so you can be happy with yourselves and not need some prince to be!"

Now honestly, I had no idea where these compliments for Evie was coming from, but the look on her face was killing me.

"Say's the guy who was asked out by Aalia." Evie sighed. 

"What? I'm going out-"

Evie cocked an eyebrow at me and managed to smile.

"Er... Hanging out," I corrected.

"With a Royal!?"

"Yeah." Evie nodded before suddenly tackling me in a hug.

I was completely confused and awkward to what was going on, Mal, Carlos, and Jay looking at us with a smile on their face. Evie squeezing me a little for a few more seconds before sighing as she released me, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I appreciate your words." She said smiling brightly. "Thank you."

What just happened? I asked myself.

"But it still surprises me how clueless you can be!" Evie said suddenly, making me frown. "Isn't it obvious that the girl is head over heels for you?"

"Well... No..." I said awkwardly as she suddenly started combing the hair on top of my head. "I... W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting you ready for your Not-a-Date with Aalia." Evie said like it was obvious. "Royal or not, you're going! Now put this on!"

Evie suddenly threw some clothes at me, I was about to protest when I laid eyes on it. My eyes widening as I studied it. The shirt itself was a really beautiful shade of blue, and this dark colored jeans to go with it. But what made it really cool was this brown leather jacket that went with it!

Needless to say - No, dare I say it. - I was very impressed.

Looking up I realized the group was staring at me, waiting for my reaction, a hopeful look on Evie's face as she no doubt worked hard on it.

"Do you like it?" She asked slowly. "At first I was going to make you a tailcoat, but then I remembered how you didn't like those so..."

"Uh..." I looked back at the outfit before giving her a deadpan look and shrugging my shoulders as casually as I could. "Um, It's okay... It's um.. I.. uh, I like the color."

I watched as Evie began to smile widely before she turned to Mal and started applying makeup to her face. Meanwhile, the other two boys decided to leave for now..

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Ben asked her out earlier." Evie said simply as she continued applying some kind of brush to her cheeks. "She at least is going on a date."

Shaking my head, I changed out of my clothes and tried the outfit on seeing no point in arguing with her anymore. Not being able to help grin, if a little, down at the the navy leather jacket on me. I definitely liked it.

And I'm definitely going to keep it!

"Okay! Easy with the blush!" I heard Mal complained, pushing Evie's hand away. "I don't want to scare him away, not that I could..."

"Oh, you definitely could." I smirked, causing Mal to glare at me.

"Don't listen to him, I usually don't." Evie said waving a hand at me as I gave her a look. "And I'll have you know my mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk! Always upward strokes..."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

Evie just scoffed at me as she began putting something on Mal's lips.

"I never had a sister before..." Mal said softy before looking at me alarmed as I raised my hand to stop her.

"Eh..." I said smiling in understanding. 

"Well, she has one sister!" Evie said waving a hand at herself. "And some lame weird brothers, of course..."

"Whatever!", I exclaimed, much to their hysteric. But the last part made all of us all go quiet.

"Please, we're gonna need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off." Mal said. "Our mom's not a barrel of laughs if she doesn't get her way..."

"Hmm, I wonder if she's secretly related to the Queen of Hearts." I joked, making Mal roll her eyes.

"But seriously." Evie butted in, straightening out my jacket. "None of our parents are..."

All of us going into an awkward silence. I stared at my beanie I had picked up when Evie suddenly took it from me and placed it on top my head, giving me a tight lip smile.

"Are you guys afraid of your parents?" Mal suddenly asked quietly.

"Sometimes..." Evie said slowly as she handed her a dress and another jacket, these ones shades of purple. "What about you Danny?"

My stomach turning as I thought over her question, not really wanting to answer her.

"N-Never met dad,and you all seen mals and my mum, so Duh." I said sarcastically instead. "And you guys call yourselves my friends..."

"Danny." Both girls warned as I awkwardly looked away.

"What do you guys care." I said truthfully, a frown forming on my face. "I’m just an inconvenience for you guys, all you guys need and want is Hyde so……... "

Letting that out, I couldn't help feel exposed and insecure. Not daring to look at them as I took interest in the cuffs of my jacket.

"Believe me Danny, it’s not true." Mal said softly as she took my hand. "I just want her to be proud of me... She just gets so angry when I disappoint her and then... Well, I see how she looks at you so proudly..."

"Believe me," I winced patting her hand. "All she wants is Hyde as well..."

"I know," Mal sighed, patting my arm before releasing my hand. "Our mom just, loves us in her own way... I know she'd never even think about getting rid of us."

At Mal's reassurance, I gave her a real genuine smile. The three of us looking at each other, just glad to have one another. I honestly l-l-lo... loved... My friends and I didn't want to lose any of them. But FINALLY after all mushy feelings died down, I went back to my wonderful self! Smirking as I punched both the girls on their shoulders hard, causing them to give me spiteful looks before slowly smiling at me.

"The feelings were too much for you to handle?" Evie laughed.

"Uh yeah," I nodded, crossing my arms. "For a moment I almost became a real person!"

"Oh, come on," Evie said grabbing mine's and Mal's arms, leading us to the tall mirror.

The moment Mal and I laid our eyes on the mirror, our mouths instantly dropped. Mal looked herself over smiling as she fixed her jacket while I just stared blankly at myself. I looking like a completely different person, nothing like that rebellious troublemaker guy that first arrived to Auradon.

Evie's working her back magic again...

"Wow." Mal breathed.

"I know!" Evie gushed as she wrapped her arms around us.

"We look..." I paused not daring to go father.

"Say it." Evie said, squeezing and shaking my shoulder. "Go on and say it!"

"Civilized?" I suggested, resulting with Evie smiling and handing me a comb.

"Not hideous?" Mal said making Evie roll her eyes.

"Not even close, Mal!" Evie groaned.

All of laughing once more until we heard a knock on the door, Mal and I gave each other nervous glances as Evie went to go open it. To Mal's relief it wasn't Ben, but to my absolute terror, it was Aalia.

She was wearing that dress covers her shoulders entirely and flows down into a graceful round neckline. It's a snug fit which highlights her breasts, but it does so in a refined and modest manner.

Her arms have been covered to about her elbows. The sleeves broaden towards the bottom and playfully accentuate her skin.

The dress' waist is narrow, but it's a comfortable fit. An elastic band within the dress perfectly accentuates her waist and breaks up the dress nicely.  
Below the waist the dress widens and has a sundress style. The dress reaches all the way down to the her knees and is longer at the sides.

She's wearing kitten heels, a strange, yet seemingly perfect choice. To top it all off she's wearing a small, elegant hat and several jeweled bracelets. Overall, she looked really nice and for a moment, I began to worry about how I looked, whether I should have given Evie more time to... I don't know... Make me look not so hideous? And then worry, and wonder, if this really was a date as we both seemed way over dressed to be hanging out.

"Hey, Danny." Aalia smiled as Evie had to push me to the door. "Wow, you look... Amazing."

"Uh... " I said dumbly staring at her.

"Thanks!" Evie said shoving me into her. "Trust me, it took a LOT of work!"

I quickly stepped back from her to shoot Evie a glare, promising to get back at her later for both pushing me and the comment.

"Ready to go?" Aalia asked.

My stomach felt weird again as I slowly nodded, allowing her to lead us down the hall. I holding an extremely tight lid on Hyde, struggling to hold my nerves as I began worrying about doing anything dumb and completely awkward. Even wondering if this was a good idea, something telling me I was going to regret this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
Danny’s POV

Aalia and I had walked around for hours around the campus, not that I minded as it gave me time to regain control over Hyde as I taken yet another pill, which to my relief she didn't notice. Making me feel even more worse and awkward about this whole thing, and noticing my increased awkwardness, Aalia had taken me to an ice cream stand. Which was awesome! Both of us eating ice cream and walking towards the Enchanted Forest together, talking about random things that came to mind. And after a while, it didn't feel so bad anymore.

If slightly. I decided.

"Alright, twenty questions," Aalia smiled after throwing the cups and plastics spoons away in a nearby trash can. "Tell me something that you never told anyone before."

"Is that suppose to be a question? Or a request?" I asked, making her laugh. "Because the game IS called 'Twenty Questions', not Twenty Requests..."

"Will you tell me something that you never told anyone before?" she amended.

"Hmm... No." I smiled as she rolled her eyes. "That was a very poor question- My turn! What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." she smiled at me making my stomach turn oddly. "What's your... Middle Name?"

"Oh, I'd rather pass!" I winced.

"Oh, come on," she begged. "It can't be that bad, can't be worse than Lynn."

"Lynn?" I frowned. "Nothing's wrong with that."

"Really?" she said, raising an eyebrow and making me laugh. "Aalia Lynn Mermaid?."

"Dear God, it does sound bad!" I laughed as she bumped my shoulder, her face slightly pink.

"Alright, come on." she said. "Tell me yours."

"Okay," I sighed, putting my head down slightly. "Henry."

"Henry?" Aalia said smiling. "Danny Henry Jekyll?"

"Shut up!" I said pushing her shoulder as she laughed.

"Hey, I like it." she said.

"L-Liar." I stuttered, keeping my eyes forward.

Walking a little farther, we finally found a small dirt path leading directly inside the forest. My eyebrows rising slightly as we went through it and arrived at a small hidden sanctuary. My mouth practically dropped, as I saw the picnic that was set up for us, the dishes and food already out and waiting patiently. The blanket, which was blue!, was sitting besides a miniature lake.

"You like it?", Aalia asked after seeing me hesitate.

"Uh... N-No. Not that I don't think it's nice or anything Aalia, but...." I paused, before continuing awkwardly. "I thought... we were just... hanging out?"

"Oh."

Daring a glance at her, I noticed how flustered she suddenly looked. Smiling ruefully as she looked between me and the set up.

"Well, it's not... I mean if that makes you uncomfortable, just think of it as two future friends having a nice picnic."

"O-Okay..."

Slowly stepping forward, we both made our way to the set up and sat down. I smiled politely, something I would never usually do, as she handed me a jelly donut. I tried my best to eat the overly stuffed thing as jelly kept falling out of its sides and onto the plate.

"Is this your first time?" Aalia suddenly asked me.

"Eating this jelly monstrosity, yes." I replied as I wiped my hands on a napkin. "Is it that bad?"

"Uh, well..." Aalia paused as she suddenly reached out and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "There's that, but I also meant going out on dates. Not that this is one!"

"Uh... Well I guess there's no way bluffing or avoiding this one." I said truthfully for once without joking or being sarcastic first. "Living on an island and only learning how to be rude, cause havoc, and not to trust others doesn't really set you up for those tiny of things and there is the fact a large part of my life Hyde was in control while no girl had interest in me."

"Oh." she said frowning suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

Was I something I said?

"You uh..." she pointed to the corner of her mouth. "Here."

Frowning, I was about to ask what she was talking about when she grabbed a napkin, brushing it along the corner of my mouth. My body going stiff as I stared at her, unsure what to do in this situation. And for once glad the others weren't here, especially Evie as she would no bout embarrass me relentlessly.

"There... All gone..." she said softly as she leaned back.

"Uh, s-sorry." I chuckled, trying for a joke to ease the awkwardness. "I'm... I'm just a mess that no one can go anywhere with, heh."

"No, your fine," Flora smiled. "You're... Perfectly fine, jelly donuts aren't exactly the go-to-food for... Hanging out or for semi-formal events."

"Right. Uh... Wh-What's your favorite animal?" I asked awkwardly, remembering the twenty questions we started.

"Dog." she smiled. "What's one quality you like about me?"

I couldn't help laugh at her question as she looked at me expectantly, rolling my eyes as my stomach suddenly sank. Because to be honest, I actually liked everything about her so far. She was kind, even if a little sweet- no doubt from her parents, especially Belle who was probably the nicest one out there.

What am I thinking? Their good guys, Royals... Everyone here gets the happy wonderful life.

"Danny? Are you alright?"

"E-Everything." I said truthfully once more, wondering where this straightforward honesty was coming from. "Good life... Loving family... You have a wonderful life, every Royal does!" I sighed. "Everyone here practically lives up to the expectations of their wonderful good parents. Everyone seems so good and... Well, perfect..."

We went silent as my words slowly sunk in, Flora's eyes glued on me the whole time as I stared down at the picnic blanket. My fingers tracing small icy patterns into the fabric.

"Do you want to know what I like about you?" she suddenly asked me, causing me to look up and slowly nod for her to continue. "Everything."

"I... I don't understand." I frowned as she smiled.

"You're the son of Maleficent, the most ruthless and cruelest villain known throughout the land and Mr. Edward Hyde the Maddest man alive." She recapped making me more confused. "And it's like you said, everyone here takes after their parents, but I don't want to take after mine. Believe me, they are wonderful, but I want to to choose my own life, I don't want to do things the way they would... That's what I like about you Danny, you're completely a different person from your mother. You take matters into your own hands and do as you please... And as far as being a so-called evil villain goes... When I look into your eyes I can tell you're not evil."

That's because you don't know Hyde, I frowned suddenly.

"Aalia-"

"Wanna go for a swim?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked alarmed. "N-Now? Like... Right now? Now?"

"Yeah," Flora said as she got up, taking off her dress.

I took an immediate interest with the jelly on my plate, my face feeling extremely warm as I heard her giggle. I didn't dare look up or move until I heard a splash on the water, glancing up awkwardly to see her swimming around in the lake. Her clothes folded nicely to the side.

And not daring to even move to the water. But, I also couldn't help rethink our earlier conversation, or more accurately what she thought of me. And it did not mix well with our plans to steal the Fairy Godmother's Wand and make our parents proud of us, to make them see that we were as bad as them. I mean practically, all our lives, my friends and I have tried endlessly to prove ourselves. To prove myself to Maleficent as something more than just some ordinary guy with a stronger half. And I wanted Mal to prove herself as a worthy daughter as well, I wanted Maleficent to see that in both of us... But now sitting here in the Enchanted Forest, my wants suddenly became nothing.

The very first day I had absolutely hated everything, and now I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything here seemed so good, almost too good to be real. I felt like I was in a dream and that I would wake up any minute back at the castle in the Isle of the Lost: Still trying to prove myself to Maleficent.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself as I leaned back on the blanket. "What am I thinking?"

Everything here should be wrong... Right? I asked myself before shaking my head. ‘Get a grip, Jekyll!’ I heard Hyde speak for the first time, which scared me.

Sitting up, I frowned as I glanced back at the lake to find Aalia gone. My eyebrows rising as I turned my head but I didn't see her in the clearing at all.

Aalia?" I called out only to have silence as my reply.

"Aalia, you're not funny!" I said as I got up beginning to panic.

Did she drown!? I thought suddenly as I stepped closer to the water's edge, trying to look in.

"Aalia!?"

Hesitating, I groaned as I stole myself, clenching my teeth as I stepped into the surprisingly warm water. Wading slowly farther in as I scanned the water for her, trying my best to stay calm and keep my hands above the surface. And I was stomach deep when my foot stepped forward into nothing, instantly falling forward as I had accidentally stepped into the deep end and then everything went Dark.

Caleb’s POV

Gasping I tried to get back to the shallow side, my arms flailing in the water as I struggled to stay afloat. I swear my life flashed before my eyes when something grabbed me. Startled, I quickly grabbed that thing and squeezed it instantly.

"Ahh!" Aalia exclaimed.

Quickly I stopped struggling as she wrapped one arm around my waist and hauled me out, dropping me carefully back onto the blanket.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before adding. "But you bloody scared me! I thought you drowned or something!"

My eyes locked onto her arm which was half frozen and a bluish color, really a bad color for a human being to be. I could feel the guilt grabbing hold of me as Flora glanced at her arm before looking at me.

She's going to think I'm a maniacal villain freak! She thinks-

"You can't swim?" She said looking at me surprised.

"I... I just went from Jekyll to Hyde and YOU'RE CONCERN OVER THE FACT THAT I CAN'T SWIM!?" I ended up screaming at her.

Quickly I shook my head and raised my hand to stop her from answering that, scooting closer to her as I took up her bruised arm. Grimacing as I focused as much as I could on wrapping it up before taking a pill. Feeling extremely light headed as I did so, for I had learned the hard way that becoming Jekyll was way more harder than him becoming me.

Danny’s POV

"Are you alright?" she asked me, holding me steady as I swayed.

"Fantastic..." I groaned, holding my head in my hands as I pushed myself away from her.

Leaning against the tree instead as Aalia looked at her arm, it was still a little cold to the touch but it wasn't that scary blue color like before. Sighing, I watched as she slowly stood up and approached me. No doubt she wanted to talk to me about my powers.

"You couldn't swim, and you tried to save me?" she asked softy.

I stared at her, wondering how on the world she wasn't yelling at me or freaking out over what Hyde had done to her moments before. Opening and closing my mouth numbly, I finally managed to close it shut as I nodded my head.

"Danny?" Flora asked as she comes towards me. "Do you... Do you like me? As a friend I mean?"

"Aalia," I sighed. "I don't... You... Uh..."

I watched nervously as Aalia smiled down at me before taking my hand in her, wiping strands of my wet hair out my face.

"Hey..." she said slowly before shaking her head. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to... Okay?"

"O-Okay..." I slowly nodded as her smile only widen for some reason. "Uh... Aalia?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you so calm?" I asked, “I mean, you met Hyde.”

I felt really horrible for Hyde hurting her, but at the same time, I felt suddenly desperate to know why she didn't freak out over him. Back at the island everyone pretty much feard Hyde, Mal and our friends included until they got use to it.

"Because I trust you." she shrugged, leading me back to the blanket for us to sit down. "And it must be hell for you… to be alone……..wasn't there anyone for you?"

"No, and sorry..." I frowned, accepting the towel she pulled from the basket. "I just... I made this the most horrible date in history haven't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it..."

"What?"

"You... You said date."

Oh crap.

"Uh... I meant... What I meant was that if, this, were a date uh... It would of have been... Bad."  
"R-Right."  
"I mean, it's not like... You know, we just met a few days ago!"  
"Yeah, of course. But... Uh say that, theoretically, that if this was a date- not that it is-  
"Of course not." I agreed.  
"-I wouldn't necessarily label it as... Bad."  
Not sure what to say, I kept my mouth shut and just nodded at her statement. But for some reason, I couldn't help a smile that decided to make its appearance on my face. Forcing me to turn my head away or else Aalia saw it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Caleb’s POV

I smiled as I saw all my friends were gathered at one table for Remedial Goodness 101. Going over to them, I jumped up onto the table and sat down in front of Evie.

"Sup, losers." I greeted as Evie gave me a look before shoving me off.

"Hey, Caleb." Carlos greeted as Jay waved.

"So Caleb, how was the date with Aalia ?" Mal teased me, making me uncomfortable.

"It wasn't a date." I frowned.

"Sure it isn't, but I still want details about it!" Evie pouted. "You didn't tell us anything about it last night!"

"Uh hello!" Jay said rudely. "Guys in the room! We don't care!"

"Now, why can't you be more like them?" I asked gesturing to the boys just as Jay started to randomly give Carlos a noogie.

"Uh... Because we're girls." Mal said, stating the obvious, as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever... What's with the flat-screen anyway?" I asked, eyeing the thing on the wall. "Are we watching a movie or something?"

"No, I heard the Fairy Godmother has a very special treat for us today." Evie said before giving me a look. "And don't change the subject! I want details!"

"How would you know something like that?" I asked ignoring her accusation. "And what's the Special Treat?"

"I'll tell you children." The Fairy Godmother suddenly said as she walked down the aisle towards us. "Family Day is this Sunday here at Auradon Prep. And due to certain, uh... Distance... I have arranged a special treat for you five."

"So I've heard." I commented.

All of us stared at the Fairy Godmother as she turned on the flat-screen TV, an image of our parents popping on the screen. Immediately all of our mouths dropped open as slow smiles grew on our faces.

It had been so long since we last saw them, and to say the least I kinda missed the Isle and really missed them.

"I... I don't see anything nor do I hear." Maleficent said shaking the screen frowning. Mal and I instantly laughed at the scene.

"Kids." The Fairy Godmother called, gesturing for us to come forward which we all did eagerly.

"Is it... Is it on?" Maleficent trailed off as Cruella suddenly wacked the top of the screen, making the image shake.

"Uh... Try pressing enter." Jafar suggested, all of us snickering now.

"Give me the remote!" Maleficent growled, taking something from the Evil Queen's hands. "Ugh! It's broken!-"

"Now now," The Evil Queen tried. "Let's-"

"Cursed thing!" Maleficent fumed. "I hate electrical equi-"

Suddenly Cruella hit the top again just as Maleficent pressed a button on the remote, our parents gasping and smiling as they finally saw us. Cruella looking smug, no doubt thinking she fixed the problem with their TV.

"Oh, Evie!" The Evil Queen gushed, blowing kisses. "Oh, it's me! Mommy!"

"Mommy!" I snickered.

Evie stared at her mother, mortified and embarrassed.

"Oh, look how beautiful!" Evie's mom continued to gush, looking back at the others. "You know what they say The poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You mean the weeds?" Jafar asked, both him and Cruella cackling maniacally at the Evil Queen's expression.

"Oh?" Cruella suddenly said, squinting and pointing at the screen. "Who's the old bat?"

I crossed my arms and smiled sadly for the Fairy Godmother as she pressed her lips into a thin tight line. Mal pushing her way past the others and to the front.

"That-" She huffed getting through. "Is the Fairy Godmother."

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked drily, a faint smile on her lips.

"You know, I think it was watermelons." Jafar said smiling as the Fairy Godmother began to fume.

The others and I all looked between our parents and our teacher amused. She looked like she was on the verge of losing it!

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" She said, her voice cracking.

Nope... She has definitely lost it...

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until 1:00 AM?" Maleficent asked snidely. "Did the hamsters have to get back on their wheels?"

All our parents began to laugh even more, the Fairy Godmother began twisting the ends of her sleeves completely flustered now.

"They were mice!" She yelled before looking at us. "They were mice!"

Okay this has gotta stop, I thought as I stepped forward placing a hand on her arm.

"O-Okay, yes, they were mice." I said softly as I led her away from the screen. "Can we.... uh, talk to our parents in private? Please?"

Wait- Did I just say... Please?

"Y-yes, of course." She said looking to have calm down. "By all means, please do..."

Forcing a smile, I nodded as I walked back to the others. Not being able to help shake my head and laugh as I heard her mumble about the whole mice and hamster thing. Telling herself over and over again that they were mice.

"Hi, mom!" Mal greeted finally.

"Mal- wait where's Edward?" Maleficent asked confused as my friends looked at me snickering.

"Edward!" The boys sang as I smacked them in the head.

"Shut up." I hissed before turning to the screen. "I'm right here..."

"Oh Mal, Caleb..." Maleficent said before making a face." I... M... Mi... Mi-"

Mal and I both looked at each other confused when the Evil Queen smacked the back of her head.

"MISS- you!" Maleficent finally blurted.

"You're never far from our thoughts!" Jafar yelled.

Is he... Tearing up!?

"How long must we wait to see you!" Maleficent asked us.

"Um, there's this coronation coming up, you will see us after that." Mal answered.

"When?" She demanded

"Friday, 10:00 AM." I answered for her.

"You sure I can't see you before then?" Maleficent groaned, clearly irritated. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that Magic-"

The Evil Queen smacked the back of Maleficent's head again as I awkwardly glanced at the Fairy Godmother, hoping she didn't hear that. And luckily for us, she didn't still fussing over the mice thing.

"Y-YOU! " Maleficent awkwardly said through a forced smile. "You little nuggets, you! That I love so much!"

"We completely understand." Mal laughed awkwardly. "Right, Eddy?"

"Hundred percent." I agreed, nodding my head, before scowling at her saying, "And don't call me 'Eddy' " which Carlos and Jay began laughing at.

Suddenly Cruella's face took up the whole screen, all of us looking up her nose awkwardly as she squinted down at us.

"C-Carlos? Is that... Is that a dog?" She asked, as Dude whimpered in his arms.

All of us watching disturbed now as she then turned to the stuff dog, Baby, on her shoulder. A smile on her face as she squeaked it.

"Oh yes Baby, I completely understand!" She cooed. "It would make the perfect sized earmuffs!"

No doubt the others were doing the same, but I couldn't help cringe at the thought of Dude being turned into earmuffs. Because darn myself if I say it out loud. But the little mutt had grown on me, and I could tell he definitely grown on Carlos by the way he frowned at his mother, who was cackling now, holding Dude protectively in his arms.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos suddenly shouted.

Whoa! I wasn't expecting that...

"He loves me and I love him!" Carlos continued as we all stared in awe at him for standing up for himself. "And FYI, your dog, is stuffed! So give it a rest already!"

All of us grinned as Cruella gave Carlos a surprised look and shrunk away from the camera. Smiling, I patted my friend on the back and gave him a thumbs up before giving Dude a good scratch behind the ears.

"Oh!" Cruella yelled as the others began to laugh at her.

"Burn!" Jafar yelled as she glared at him.

"Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" Cruella yelled at him.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!"

"People who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!"

"Enough!" Jay said rushing forward and hitting the power button.

All of us let out relieved and shaky sighs as the screen went black. It never occurring to me how tense we all were the whole time, all us looking at each other clearly disappointed as we all hoped to have gotten something more out of that video call. I for one hoping if a little more better response from Maleficent than an update about the Magic Wand.

But of course, I sighed as I continued to pet Dude. They stayed the same through our absence...

"I'm so sorry." The Fairy Godmother said looking at us with a disappointed look on her face after seeing her treat fail.

"No, it's okay," I said, forcing a smile. "Thanks for... The uh..."

"Special Treat." Mal said for me.

Nodding to the Fairy Godmother we all grabbed our bags and started to head out when Evie suddenly pulled on mine's and Mal's sleeve. Her and the boys all wearing concern looks on their faces.

"What do you think are parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked looking between us.

I would of been lying if I said I didn't know, Mal and I had plenty ideas of what could happen if we failed them - especially Maleficent, but I lied anyway.

"I think, they will be disappointed in us-"

That's the truth.

" - but ultimately--"

Here's the lie.

"- they will be proud of us for doing our best."

The moment that came out my mouth I knew it sounded so wrong, and one look at the others had me thinking that they knew it was too.

"Really?" Carlos asked surprised.

"No," Mal sighed as she began to walk away. "We're definitely goners."

"And, Debbie Downer strikes!" I commented as we all followed her out into the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Danny's POV

"Oh, come on! OW! Hey, cut it out!" I complained as Evie started combing my messy hair again. "And why do I have to wear this!?"

"Because one, its a formal party; two, lots of Royals will be there!" Evie rushed as she threw the three-piece suit at me. "And three, you looked horrendous!"

"Evie, this is a suit!" I whined, Evie rolling her eyes and smacking me.

"Please, you'll look great in it, and you'll be able to thank me later when Aalia asks you out on another date." Evie winked, her and Mal smiling as my face felt warm.

"It wasn't a date!" I hissed. "She also met Hyde."

"Just put the suit on so we can go already!" Mal yelled at me.

Grumbling, I changed out of my perfectly fine clothes into the black suit they threw at me. Feeling completely awkward as the suit hugged my body, completely showing my neatly cared, well-build.

It was weird.

"Happy now?" I asked exasperatedly as I tried to pull the fabric of the suit to prevent it from strangling me

"Very!" Evie said excitedly as she straightened it out.

"Not quite." Mal suddenly said, making me frown.

"What now!?" I groaned.

To my surprise and great delight, Mal handed me my pills. Smiling, I gave her a quick hug, very awkwardly I might add, before putting them both on.

"You're the best Mal!" I said as I fixed my beanie in the mirror.

"Hey! What about me?" Evie asked. "I did your hair."

"Eh, second best." I waved off before heading to the door. "Now let's go! We're gonna be late!"

All of us filed out the room to meet up with the boys at the bottom of the stairs, my eyebrows shoot up as they had cleaned up very nicely. Even Dude looked spiffy in a little red suit that Carlos had no doubt got for him.

Why were we taking this so seriously? I wondered as we left the building together.

The whole Parent Day Thing we were going to (and I was force to dress up for) was being held outside in the school's massive garden. Every Royal in school, along with their famous parents, were all going to be there. So it was a pretty big deal, especially as Flora and Ben's parents- the King and Queen of Auradon- were also going to be there.

The only reason we were going was because Mal told us how Ben was planning to introduce her to them and she wanted us there for support and stuff like that. Plus we heard there was free food! And it may or may not have anything to do with a chocolate fountain, which I heard was also going to be there.

So I really like chocolate, sue me!

Arriving on time, we saw Ben and the rest of the staff already greeting the parents, doing a little performance and everything. All of us watch as we made our way through the crowd and straight to the dessert table. Okay, everyone else was watching as I stopped paying attention the moment I laid eyes on the chocolate fountain, the guys and I practically attacking it during the entire show. Evie scolding me on more than one occasion as I nearly got the delicious chocolatey goodness on the suit.

"Mal!"

Looking up, I watched as Ben waved her over, his twin sister and parents standing beside him looking our way. When Aalia saw me practically throwing myself on the chocolate fountain, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight, but I just rolled my eyes at her. Mal starts looking between them and us nervously before suddenly grabbing my arm, pulling me away from the chocolate fountain of awesomeness.

"Mal!" I pouted, watching as the boys laughed at me before continuing to devour it.

"Hush and just come with me! You want to see Aalia too don't you?!" She hissed, keeping a tight hold on my arm.

"Y-Yeah. B-But--

"Hush!"

As we approached Ben and his parents who were talking to another couple who i could only guess were Aalia's parents, my stomach dropped at the looks on their faces when they saw us. Ben's father looked completely straight face and rigid while his mother looked shocked to see us, Aalia's mother was curious seeing us, and her father was giving me an examining look that made me feel uncomfortable. Aalia, on the other, delighted to see me by the looks of it, much to my relief, then discomfort as she went over to give me a hug, shocking her parents even more.

"Danny! Glad you could make it!", she exclaims as she releases her hold from me.

"H-Hi Ben." Mal greeted as she released me and gave him a hug.

My eyes and Ben's parents bouncing between the two as they hugged and each other. My lips pressed into a tight lip smile as I attempted to wave at them.

"Mal, I want you to meet my parents." Ben smiled, not noticing their expressions. "Mom, Dad, this is Mal."

"And this is Danny, my friend."

"They're from the island, and Mal's my new girlfriend."

"Hello." Ben's mother said to us still looking a little shocked.

"H-Hi." Mal said awkwardly as I hugged myself.

This is so weird... Ugh, why did I even agree to this?

"I was thinking maybe she could join us for lunch." Ben said still smiling.

"O-Of... Course." The King said slowly as he eyed me and Mal cautiously. "Any friend of Ben's... Is uh..."

"Um, is it alright if my brother can join us?" Mal asked suddenly.

I did my best to resist the urge to roll my eyes as they looked at me from head to toe confused, the Kings eye's swiveling between me and Mal multiple times. That dumb familiar question in their eyes until Ben's mother cleared her throat and smiled. Obviously trying her best to shove those thoughts aside.

If you can, I thought, tell me how you do it.

"Actually I was hoping Danny could sit with my family! He's my friend after all.", Aalia said as she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Danny... Was it?", Aalia's father suddenly asked. "Any relations to Doctor Henry Jekyll?"

"Y-Yes, our father, sir." I said feeling uncomfortable under their eyes. "I-Is it alright if our friends could join us too?"

"The more the merrier!" Aalia's mother smiled.

"Sweet! I-I mean uh... I'll go get them then." I said, about ready to escape.

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?" The King suggested, Mal and I looking at each other before slowly nodding our heads.

"S-Sure?" I said slowly.

"Sounds good." Mal nodded.

"Game on then." Ben said smiling as he hooked his arm through Mal's.

"Danny?"

Looking to the side towards Aalia, "Yes?" I asked. Aalia, giving her parents an apologetic look, "Can you excuse us for a moment?", she asked, not even taking their answer, before quickly walking away, relieved as I walked with my savior halfway.

"You are my hero!" I sighed.

"Oh, am I?" she grinned.

"Yeah, that was really awkward." I said gesturing to Ben and his parents as well as hers.

"Yeah, I figuratively saw that." she laughed in understanding until her face beamed. "Oh, right! There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come on!", she shouted as she started tugging me around by my arm.

"W-Wait! Hold on! Who are we meeting anyway?"

"You'll see! Now, come on!"

I groaned in exasperation as she still is tugging on me. Although, I was a little reluctant to go, remembering how the King and Queen reacted upon seeing me and Mal. Even how awkward it was just trying to talk to them. To be honest, I was considering trying to talk my way out of this awkward situation.

"Mal!" I called, gesturing for Aalia to give me a moment. "Mal!"

My sister, giving me an irritated look before she said something to Ben and joined us.

"What?"

"Can you get everyone to the croquet field while I go meet someone with Aalia?" I asked.

"You're gonna meet who now?" Mal asked surprised.

Immediately my stomach sank as I saw the look she gave me, that smile on her face making me feel really uncomfortable. Especially as she kept glancing at Aalia, studying her from head to toe.

"Mal!" I groaned.

"Alright." She laughed before giving Aalia a threatening look."But give him straight back."

Aalia nodded as I rolled my eyes, taking my arm as she started dragging me with her.

"Thanks Mal!"

"Whatever, Danny!", She called after me.

"Um, Danny?", Aalia suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Before I forget, I just want to say you look really handsome." she said. "And thanks for meeting them, I know how you said it was awkward meeting my parents and all but..."

"Oh?" I said fighting the smile that threaten to appear on my face, my cheeks suddenly burning. "S-Sure..."

Walking together, we spotted Chad, who was practically radiating with arrogance. A groan escaping me as I realized we would have to put up with him. But to my relief, the moment he spot us he made himself scarce, but not before he scowled at me as he disappeared into the crowd. Aalia, on the other hand, didn't really mind him, as we walked past him. Just then...

"Grandpa! Grandpa Trident!" Aalia greeted excitedly as they turned to face us.

"Oh, Your Majesty...."

I guessed as a Tall old man, turned to face us. A welcoming smile on his face as we stopped before him. I've heard about him being a King and Arial's father. That's all I ever knew about him really. Beside him was Snow White, and they seemed to to be having a conversation.

"Hello there, dear Aalia." he greeted, when he turned towards me he looked surprise, but in a good way somehow... "Oh! You must be Danny!

"You... Know who I am?" I asked surprised as he simply laughed and nodded.

"Of course," her grandfather smiled at me. "How could I not? My lovely granddaughter has talked non-stop about you."

"Grandpa" Aalia scolded, looking embarrassed.

"Really?" I smirked, giving him a look.

She talks about me? I thought surprise before frowning slightly. Well duh! It's like she said, I'm her friend.?  
"My, he's very handsome." Snow White complimented, bringing me back to reality to shyly smile at her.

"T-thank you, but it was my friend Evie who did all this." I gestured at the suit. "I almost came to a semi formal event in regular clothes."

"Evie?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly confused.

"Yeah, one of my friends." I nodded. "She's actually the daughter of the Ev-"

I immediately stopped talking.

It probably wouldn't be a good idea to talk about the daughter of the woman who tried to have her killed...

"Oh! You mean the girl with the blue hair!" Maurice smiled, causing me to look a him confused.

"Uh... Y-yes?" I hesitated.

"Oh! She looks as lovely as her mother." Snow White said kindly without any hint of malice... Or anything!

Did I hear her correctly?

"Wait..." I said confused looking at all of them. "You do know where from the Isle of the Lost, right? And that Evie's mom is the Evil Queen?"

"Of course." Snow White said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"So..." I said awkwardly. "None of you don't... Like, hate Evie or us or anything? Or... Her mother?"

Looking back at them, I became nervous as they all stared at me for a moment. Their expressions frightening me a little until they all suddenly started laughing, Aalia takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly as I looked at them completely confused now.

"Hate her?" Snow White smiled. "I know what her mother did to me was a little horrible, but I don't hate her!"

W-What?!

"I'm sorry... I'm really confused..." I frowned.

"My dear boy, those were events that happened over twenty years ago." Trident explained. "Why would any of us hold grudges against any of them after all this time?"

“Well, she still holds a grudge against Snow White,” I thought to myself.

"Oh, she's always been hard on me." Snow White said waving a hand.

My eyes widened as I hadn't realize I had said that out loud.

"Oh, god!" I grimaced. "I did not mean to say that out loud!"

"He really does do that." Trident smiled. "Funny, and charming. Not to mention well-built and good looking." he said as he took my hand, patting it as he gave Aalia a look. "You better take care of this one, my dear."

"Grandpa!" she shouted her entire face becoming flushed red.

My face started burning a little as I regarded them all.

"Well... This was unexpected." I said as her grandfather laughed and actually pulled me into a hug. "I... I thought..."

"Oh, not all of us are sticklers!" Trident laughed before sighing. "Now as much as I liked to get to know more about you, I think Aalia will be mad if we kept you any longer."

"It was very nice to meet you, Danny." Snow White said as she patted my shoulder.

"It... It was nice to meet you." I said smiling back at them.

Aalia lead me back to the others, I couldn't help feel the smile on my face begin to widen. Snow White and Aalia's grandfather were such wonderful people! They were nothing like I expected them to be and they didn't even seem bothered by the fact that my friends and I were from the Isle of the Lost! Making me feel suddenly and extremely happy by the simple fact that other people besides Ben and Aalia actually accepted us!

And when we finally reached my friends by the croquet area, I didn't even realize what I was doing as I threw my arms around Aalia's neck. Nearly knocking her over as she probably wasn't expecting that, but it didn't stop her from returning my hug. My stomach suddenly feeling bubbly as her arms circled around me, laughing in my shoulder

"Thanks." I murmured into her shoulder.

"For what?" She asked as I released her awkwardly..

"For simply reaching out to me." I smiled.

Both our faces began to turn red at the sound of my friends jeering. Aalia smiled awkwardly at me before removing her arms from around my waist, as I pulled mine from her neck. Forcing a smile to her before she left with her parents. And as I watched her go, I promised the moment she was out of sight I would kill my friends as they continued to pester me for simply hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Please leave comments and give some suggestions for the next chapter. thank you


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Danny’s POV

"How is she doing better than us!?" I asked Mal as Evie got the ball through the ring, smiling and cheering.

"All in the wrist, Danny!" She winked as we shook our heads at her. "All in the wrist..."

"Whatever. Your turn, Mal." I scoffed as I leaned on my mallet.

Mal rolled her eyes as she went up, hitting another ball with hers, all of us watched with our mouths dropped as it sailed off into some bushes. Evie and I instantly laughed as Mal covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh God, that was horrible!" I said as Mal shoved me, her face red.

"It's not that easy as it looks!" She fumed.

"Please." I smiled as I took my turn.

Taking a deep breathe I went to another ball on the field and took position. I hit the ball as hard, yet as gently, as I could. Crossing my fingers, I watched anxiously as it approached the ring.

It looked like it was going to go in!

It was almost there!

Come on! Come on!-

Suddenly Dude ruined any chances of happiness for me as he ran right over it, knocking it off its course. And if that wasn't worse enough, Carlos actually kicked it as he chased after his dumb dog.

"No! Carlos!" I yelled as the girls went into hysterics. "Why do you hate me!?"

"Sorry, Danny!" He laughed, not really looking sorry as he continued to chase Dude around.

Causing me to groan and drop my mallet on the floor, holding my hands up in surrender. Grumbling as I walked back to the girls just about done with croquet when this elderly woman approached us with a puzzled look on her face.

"Excuse me," The woman said to Mal. "H-Have we met before?"

Evie and I gave each other, and the woman, confused looks as Mal slowly shook her head.

"Uh, I'm sorry no. I don't think so."

"We're all actually new here." I explained to her, before adding with a smile. "We're kinda like... Transfer students."

"Oh." The woman nodded, not looking convinced as she studied Mal.

"Grammy!"

Oh for the love of evil, no...

Looking away from her, I couldn't help roll my eyes as Princess Brat ran over to us. A smile on her face as she greeted the elderly woman.

"Oh Audrey!" The old lady greeted as she held her arms out to her. "Give Grammy a kiss dear."

"Grammy?" Mal repeated as they kissed cheeks.

"Uh, yeah," The Brat said like it was obvious. "Sleeping Beauty's mother."

Oh crap, I frowned. This isn't going to be good...

"Grammy, I don't think you should be talking to these people unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap." The Brat said as she gave us disgusted looks, Mal holding mine's and Evie's arms back.

I could feel Hyde wanting to come out, my eyes flickering to Evie confused as she clenched some kind of object in her hands.

"What?" Audrey's Grammy said looking between all of us confused.

I looked to Mal, about to tell her to let me go when I saw her smile. Her eyes shimmering that green color just like Maleficent's.

"You!" The woman cried, making us all jump.

She looked like she was about to faint! Her outburst gaining all our friends and everyone else's attention; Ben and Flora's parents standing up from their table with hard-to-read looks on their faces, the Fairy Godmother frowned as she,Aalia, and Ben hurried over to us, our friends and everyone else looked at us nervously. All of them obviously unsure whether to approach this situation or not.

"H-How are you here?" The woman said, looking at Mal fearfully. "And how have you stayed so young?"

She thinks Mal is Maleficent! I thought stunned as Mal looked at her, unsure what to do or say now..

"Queen Leah, it's okay." Ben said coming behind us and putting a protective arm around Mal. "Maleficent is still on the island, this is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the next generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben?" The woman, Queen Leah said as she gave him a horrified look. "To destroy us all?"

I couldn't help frown and squirm on the spot as she said that, everyone looked at Queen Leah stunned as she turned and faced the Fairy Godmother.

"You remember, don't you?" She asked as the the other woman took her hand to calm her. "The poisoned apples, the spells! Spells! My daughter was raised by fairies! B-Because of your mother's curse!"

The last part she directed to Mal made me mad as I saw her flinch at her words. I could tell she was trying hard not to show it, but Queen Leah's words had really stung her. And besides it wasn't like SHE was the one that cursed Sleeping Beauty!

"Her first words... Her first steps... Her first smile." Queen Leah said sadly, making us all extremely uncomfortable. "I missed them all..."

Frowning I tried to take Mal's hand but she just brushed it away, just as she brushed Ben's arm off her. Her eyes glued on Queen Leah who turned away from us to address the crowd we had drawn to ourselves. A distraught look on her face now as she gestured to us.

"You shouldn't trust her!" She told them, pointing at Mal, then at us. "Any of them!"

"I'm so sorry." Mal tried to say as she reached out to her, only to be pushed back by Chad.

"No! Go away, stay away from her!" He said harshly to her.

"Don't you push my sister!" I growled at him as Mal looked completely miserable.

"Chad don't do this." Aalia begged, appearing by my side as I glared at him.

"What?" He said as he gestured to us. "They were raised by their parents, Aalia. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play?"

"Well, what happened to kindness?" I sneered at him as he scoffed at me.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He said as he then pointed at my friends. "You look nothing like them, but you're just as worse!"

I looked away from him as I clenched my fist, my stomach dropping even farther as his words ran themselves over in my head. Now that really stung. I pull the pills out of my pocket when all the sudden they were snatched out of my hands by Chad.

"Hey." Aalia whispered in my ear ass he tried to wrap an arm around me, but I shoved her off.

"You don't even seem to care about anyone, let alone anything." He scoffed at me.

"Chad." Aalia tried.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend!" Chad accused Mal, pointing at her.

"Hey!" Ben shouted defensively.

"You enjoy hurting people!" Chad said moving on to Jay.

The son of Jafar looked like he was about ready to punch him as they glared at each other, obviously the two already didn't like each other. But I didn't really have time to dwell on that at Chad's next assault.

"And you." Chad sneered moving to a livid Evie. "You're nothing, but a gold digger and a cheat..."

After he said that, I saw him glance over his shoulder at Doug who stood to the side watching. A hurt look appearing on his face, a frown forming on my face as I didn't fully understand.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand." Evie hissed, shoving her Magic Mirror in Chad's face. "Who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

"Oh! Come on!" Chad groaned slapping her mirror down.

All of us watched alarmed as it shattered the moment it hit the ground. Evie looked like she was about ready to explode as she picked up a few of the broken pieces, glaring at Chad as she did so.

"Chad stop it!" Aalia yelled, looking extremely mad now.

"Aalia, come on!" Chad groan. "Why are you even sticking up for them? What? Because, of him? Aalia, don't you see? He's just like them! He isn't any different. Huh, I wouldn't even be surprised if he uses you and breaks your soft heart."

Okay that's it!, I thought for once you win Hyde.

Caleb's POV  
"Back off Pretty Boy!" I snapped angrily before shoving him. "You and the rest of you stupid Royals know nothing about us!"

"Danny!"

I felt Aalia wrap her arms around me and pull me back, my heart was racing completely as I was about to punch Chad. Everyone gasped and stared at me fearfully, even Chad. They were so distracted by me that Chad almost didn't even notice as Evie went up to him and sprayed him with the bottle she was still holding in her hands. Making it our turn to watch in surprise as the Un-Charming suddenly shut his eyes and fell to the ground.

Aalia released me as she got down to Chad's side, trying to shake him awake. But it was no use, Chad was completely out of it.

"Chad... Chad!?" She yelled, frowning at him.

"Evie did something to Chad!" A girl nearby squealed as Doug rushed over to Aalia's side as I picked up the pill bottle.

Everyone was so focused on the Charmings that nobody even noticed as we all ran out of the garden together, all of us with our heads down and not daring to say a word to each other. And as soon as we got back to the dormitories, we all went straight into our rooms. When I got into my room, I didn't even bother to change as I climbed into my bed. I did my best to bury myself under the blankets, squeezing my eyes shut and wishing the whole thing didn't happen.Wishing I was back on the Isle.

At least there I would of never feel like this. I frowned, my chest suddenly began to hurt.

Next Day

Danny’s POV

All of us sat down at the table, sighing at the exact same time. My lip twitching as I debated on making a joke about that, but I didn't feel into it. So I kept my head down as I stared at my hands, playing with my powers as I traced patterns on my palm. I mean it was all I could do really, whenever I was depressed my powers went all crazy, I was actually struggling not to let it completely all go. And to make the mood even worse, everyone kept glancing at us as if we were plotting our next evil plan. Steering clear of us and whispering - quite badly - about all of us and what happened at Parents Day.

"Hey guys..."

Glancing up, I saw Ben, Aalia and Doug standing before us. I quickly averted my eyes when Aalia tried to look at me with a tight lip smile on her face, her expression making me feel even more terrible. That strange feeling tightening on my chest suddenly increasing.

"You guys alright?" she asked, sitting besides me and trying to look at my face.

All day, I had been avoiding her. I didn't want to face her after what we did to Chad, figuring she didn't want to see me. But for whatever reason, here she was.

"Guys it was nothing alright?" Ben tried to tell us. "Just forget about it and... And let it go, I promise after the coronation, everything will be fine."

I couldn't help let out a small sigh at his words as almost everyone's head lowered farther, making me feel even more worse about myself as I started thinking about our plan to steal the Magic Wand.

Thanks a lot Ben, I thought dryly. I feel SO much better.

"Hey Evie?" Doug said, causing me to look up a little bit as Evie turned to face him. "Listen, about yester-"

"Doug! Aalia!" Chad called out from his table, obviously and sadly, perfectly fine.

They glanced at him and each other, Aalia motioning Doug to continue as she tried to wrap her arm around me. Causing me to awkwardly scoot away from her and out of her reach, my hands clenched as to hold it in. Wishing she would take the hint and leave me alone.

"Evie, look I'm really-"

"Doug!" Chad called again.

"Ugh... I'm sorry-"

"Doug!" Chad called, even louder.

Okay now he's being a real jerk, I thought as Doug sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

"Doug, it's alright..." Evie said softly as she patted his arm, forcing a smile. "It's my fault."

Doug gave her a sad smile as Chad shouted his name again, causing the son of Dopey to sigh as he walked over to his table. But Chad didn't seem satisfied as he continued to glare our way.

"Aalia!"

"Danny, you can still talk to me." The stubborn daughter of the little mermaid said, ignoring Chad. "Alright?"

I didn't dare say a thing as I traced little patterns on my hand, Aalia grabbing it to make me stop and listen. Noticing numbly how warm her hand was compared to mine.

"Danny please..."

"Aalia!"

I frowned as Aalia made an irritated noise and gave him a glare before quickly wrapping me in a tight hug. Hardly giving me time or room to escape, my eyes stinging slightly as she held me.

"I'll see you later." she said into my ear.

The pain in my chest increased tenfold when she pressed her mouth to my cheek and kissed me. Sighing as she squeezed me a little tighter before finally releasing me.

"Aalia?" Chad called out irritated as she had left the room, giving him a glare as she went.

At least she's not sitting WITH the jerk. I thought to make myself feel better.

Glancing at my friends, I saw Mal was wearing the same uncomfortable look I had as Ben hugged her before leaving as well. All of us wearing deadpan expressions now as we looked at one another, all of us unsure what to do or even begin to say to comfort each other.

"How long do you think it's going to last?" I heard Princess Brat ask as she and a group of girls walked by us. "You are just the bad girl infatuation."

My fist clenched at that, the frown's on both mine and Mal's faces deepening as we eyed her.

"Aalia will never make you her boyfriend." Jane said in my ear, making some of the girls giggle.

My face burning slightly as a small part me already knew that was true.

"Let alone her friend." Lonnie added.

My eyes squeezing shut in an effort to block their giggling out.

"Or will Ben even think about making a Villain his queen." Princess Brat smirked at Mal.

Letting out some more laughs, the Prissy Jerk Squad made their way over to Chad's table. Mal and I gave each other hard looks. Letting out a shaky breathe I made the first move by reaching across the table and pushing the Spell Book in front of her. Ignoring the trail of frost I left, I gave her a nod to open it. My powers itching to come out full force now as she gave me a wicked grin before turning the pages.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." She hissed.

Grinning, I turned around as soon as I heard the girls scream. All of them staring at Jane's hair as She looked at her hair in horror before screaming. Her hair back to its original goofy self. My grin widening as I saw Lonnie checking her hair to make sure it was still long and curly.

"Hey Mal," I began to smirk as they all looked at us. "You missed one."

The girl looking terrified as she tried to come forward, a pleading look on her face as Mal said the spell. That old wicked gleam back in her eyes as she did so.

"Beware, forswear, undo Lonnie's hair."

And just like the first rhyme, all the girls screamed again as Lonnie's hair went back to normal. The girl actually fainted when she saw her old hair. Causing me to let out a laugh as every girl whose hair we changed began to panic, Princess Brat glaring at us with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said as she stood up from the table, arms crossed.

"And not just from her either." I said as I got up as well, holing out the breath spray for them to see. One spray of this and the real me comes back out.

And for once, Princess Brat looked at a loss of words as she eyed us. A smirk appearing on my face as soon as I noticed the fear in her eyes.

"W-Who do you think you are!?" She yelled at us, attempting to look brave.

Really?

"You've all said it before" I laughed as I lifted my hand was about to breath in the spray. "We're the Villains..."

"Hey," Mal smiled at me. "How come I never seen you do that before?"

"You c-c-can't be serious!" Another girl squeaked, eyeing my hands warily.

"You think I'm kidding?" I scoffed before looking at Mal as she rolled her eyes. "She thinks I'm kidding!"

Scoffing, I breathed in the spray after pressing the button. 

Caleb’s POV

All the girls screaming as they jumped back and away from me, making us all laugh. Mal and I grinning as we created havoc amongst them, Mal choosing girls at random and saying the spell as I threw down more swung my cane at them. All of the other students witnessing the whole scene gave me fearful looks as I slowly began twirled my cane the entire room.

Everyone started running and screaming by the time we were done, all of us in hysterics as we grabbed our bags and left the now empty cafeteria.

"Lets get that wand and blow this popsicle stand." Mal grinned as we followed behind her.

"Aaah, it's been so long since I did something bad!" I smiled as I trailed my cane along the lockers.

"I can't wait for the coronation!" Evie gushed excitedly.

"You're just looking forward to it because of the dress you made." I smirked as I hit a drinking fountain, hitting some guy's mouth.

The boys laughed and pointed at the guy as they gave me fist bumps, Jay smirking as he grabbed a nearby trashcan and dumped all it's contents onto the guys head.

"Well Villains," He smirked, making us all smile. "Let's go show this school how evil we really are!"

The others started cheering as they made there way outside, grinning I was about to follow them when I suddenly felt eyes on me. Looking back, I saw Aalia standing at the other end of the hall. She was looking between the dents on the lockers, the dude beaten up and me. A hard to read expression on her face as Lonnie's words echoed in my head.

'Aalia will never make you her boyfriend...'

Frowning, I shook my head of the thought and scoffed as I followed my friends. Ignoring the look she gave me.

I never wanted to be anyone's boyfriend. I never even wanted to be Flora Lynn Mermaid friend…  
And Jekyll was better off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Danny’s POV

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling, kicking the blanket off myself. I couldn't sleep for my mind kept wandering back to earlier today, making a smile slowly come onto my face. For today had been an absolute blast for my friends and Hy-Caleb as They caused so much trouble and mischief. I wouldn't have been surprised if we made a record for causing the most trouble in less than a day!

Caleb never had so much fun hitting so many things AND people, generally making their lives absolutely miserable! But yet, for some reason it felt..... Wrong. It didn't feel the same anymore, I never felt that feeling of joy I always got from watching others suffer. It was even more strange as I found myself frowning up at the ceiling now.

Whats wrong with me? I wondered.

The ceiling refused to offer me an answer, forced me sit up in my bed and leave my room. I went inside Mal and Evie's, my eyes instantly glued to Mal's bed which was empty as you guessed she had left to go make a batch of anti-love potions, and still wasn't back yet. Evie looking fast asleep in hers, or at least I think she was as it was hard to know for sure with that sleep mask over her face. My eyes moved over to the report card she got from science with a B+ on it. Remembering how when she first got it, how extremely happy she was.

Taking a deep breathe, I left the room. My eyes on the floor as I made my way over to the kitchen, Mal not noticing me as she was staring blankly at the counter, stirring a bowl of cookie dough in her hands. Which looked more like liquid mush than cookie dough.

"Um, I'm no cook but I don't think cookie batter is suppose to be so liquid-ish." I commented as I leaned on the door frame.

"Oh." Mal said emotionlessly, a far away look in her eyes as she stopped.

"Hey... You okay?" I asked, stepping up to the counter.

"Y-yeah." Mal said forcing a smile. "Just... There's a lot of planning to do if we want this to go perfectly."

"R-right." I smiled, clearing my throat as I stared at the counter.

The both of us went into a long silence, and somewhere during that time Mal began to stir the bowl again as I played with one of the utensils.   
Is this the right thing to do? I suddenly asked myself. Is this... Really what I want?

"Uh, Danny?" Mal suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"H-Have... Um... Do you... Like, Aalia?"

I couldn't help frown more as I stared at her, I hadn't seen her the whole day. I guess the "Bad Boy Infatuation" ended or something.

"N-No..."

"Don't lie." She said, narrowing her eyes at me as I sighed.

"Wh-What does it matter to you anyway?!" I said defensively as I threw the utensil in the sink, feeling suddenly angry. You never cared about me because I’m just a fake. Hyde is the real me, you don't need Jekyll Mal!"

Scowling, I crossed my arms as I turned my back to her. My eyes becoming blurry as I hurriedly blinked to clear them, shocked as to where that came from.

"We... M-Maleficent-"

"I'm not talking about or to Maleficent!" Mal shouted suddenly, throwing the bowl down on the counter and spilling the batter. "I... I just..."

I glared at the floor as Mal sighed, listening as she ripped a cookie sheet and began placing the batter on the thing. Sighing myself, I turned around and watched as she placed the whole thing on the pan before placing it in the oven. Awkwardly I came around and stood besides her as we stared at it, both of us leaning against the counter with our arms crossed.

"Sorry..." I said softy.

"It's alright." Mal laughed drily. "This Wand thing is stressful… and I never asked what you needed or how you felt. You are real Danny, just as real as Caleb. I never told anyone this…..but the day you let Caleb take over when we were Eight…….I felt like I lost my one true friend."

Huffing, I didn't say anything as I watched the cookies inside the oven begin to rise. Frowning as a question I had going on in more head for while began to pester me like crazy.

What's the worst that could happen? I thought, deciding to just ask her.  
"Do you like it here?"

"I... I guess." Mal said cautiously as she played with her nails. "It's different, you know... Everyone here..."

"Is different." I finished softly for her, before joking lightly. "Except there's rules and regulations here."

"Yeah..." Mal smiled before bumping my shoulder. "There's that."

Smiling, I bumped her shoulder back before getting off the counter. Giving her a light punch on the arm.

"Okay, I'm gonna go before we can get all girly and sentimental."

"That's a first, you becoming warm-hearted."

"Well duh, I'm cold. See ya Mal."

"Bye Henry."

I instantly stopped in my tracks as I turned back to face Mal, "thats the first You never used his middle name?"

"Oh, well maybe you grew onto me."

"Whatever."

Still not feeling tired, I decided to take a long detour to my room. Walking around outside on the soft cool grass, staring at the night sky and it's sparkly stars. For whatever reason I couldn't help notice how similar they looked back on the island, but at the same time notice how they looked brighter here.

"D-Danny?"

I looked back down, surprised to see Aalia standing a little away from me, an unsure look on hers face.

"I never took you for the stalker type, Aalia. Don't you think that's a little out of character for a princess yourself?" I said making her smile as she walked the rest of the way to me.

"Sorry," she apologized before looking up at the sky. "When I can't sleep I usually take a walk just to clear my head."

"Hmm..."

We went into an awkward silence as Aalia sat down on the grass, slowly patting the spot next to her for me to do the same. Which I did slowly, twisting the blades of grass around my fingers. It was strange seeing her, but at the same time I found her presence comforting. You know, despite the fact me and my friends were all planning to stab her and everyone else here in the back and take the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand to please our overly demanding and ruthless parents.

Comforting.

"We never did really finish that round of twenty questions." Flora suddenly said.

"S-S-Sure... Why not? I-I can't sleep anyways." I scoffed stretching out on the ground sighing. "What uh... What number are we on?"

"I think," she said as he laid back on the grass with me. "We're either on five... Maybe six."

"Okay," I shrugged my shoulders. "Shoot."

"What's your favorite flower?"

"That's bit too girly, but I'll go with a white rose or something." I said nonchalantly. "Um... Favorite snack?"

"Jelly donuts." she said making me suddenly smile for once.

"Fatty..."

"Says the boy who attacked a chocolate fountain."

"Hey!" I said defensively, sitting up and giving her a look. "That chocolate fountain was amazing!"

"What's your ideal way to have a good time?" she asked, rolling her eyes as I laid back down.

"I... Don't know..." I frowned again, thinking about earlier today.

"Okay... What do you like doing the least?" He asked.

"Did you just skip my turn?"

"Technically I rephrased my question." she replied, making me roll my eyes.

"You're impossible."

"... And you're amazing."

"Why do you keep complimenting me?" I asked sitting up now.

"Because it's true." she said sitting up and scooting closer. "Now you didn't answer my question."

"Fine. I guess... I don't know... Spending time with Mal or my friends, being in a lab when Hyde isn't in control." I said awkwardly running a hand over the back of my neck. "And..."

"And?"

"Well... Y-You." I whispered honestly.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning closer.

"Y-You." I whispered again.

"Still can't hear you."

"You!" I blushed.

"Me, huh?" Aalia grinned.

Why the heck am I doing this?

"Well yeah... Besides Ben, you're one of the only people to reach out to us and get to know us." I said feeling uncomfortable by the way she looked at me. Clearing my throat to get some nervous out of me I decided to ask her my question, "Um... What's your favorite sport?"

"Tourney, even though I don't actually play it, but is there anyone else close to you besides Mal?"

"Uh... Caleb Hyde..."

"Am I the only girl that had ever asked you out?"

"Uh... I don't recall going out with you, and did you just skip my turn again?"

"Depends how you see our outing, and maybe- that counts as an answer to your question by the way." she smiled as he scooted closer to me. "Now am I the only girl you spent time with?"

"Uh... Y-yes." I said awkwardly.

"Am I the only person, besides Mal, whose ever gotten close to you?"

"Well this feels personal now, but yes." I said truthfully, refusing to look at her as he took my hand.

"Are these questions making you feel uncomfortable?"

No!" I said giving her a look. "What was your first guess?"

"The way you blush and look away." she smiled as I did exactly as she said.

"Do... Do you know I love you?" she asked softly, cupping my face suddenly.

"Uh..."

I tried to turn away, but for some reason I found that I couldn't. It was like my whole body froze in place and refused to listen to a single thing I told it. I awkwardly ended up looking at Aalia. Her captivating eyes looking at me softly as her thumb rubbed circles in my extremely warm cheeks. And to add my panic, I noticed she was leaning in and I... Oh, god! I am doing the same!

"I... I-I have to go." I said, quickly pulling back.

Getting up, I wrapped my arms around myself as I headed back to the building. I could practically feel my heart pounding against my chest as I went. I felt completely stupid for being there in the first place and even more so for leaving her like that.

She said she... No!- But she... Stop it! Love is weak!... But she said she... She can't mean it! She just- Can't... she... I... It can't happen! Not now!

"Danny wait!" Aalia said, grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"Aalia-"

"Look, I'm sorry," she apologized causing me to give her a look.

"You're sorry? I should be sorry!" I blurted out. "I'm completely awkward!"

Immediately I felt my face heat up for saying that, Aalia smiling down at me as I buried my forehead in my hands. I just wanted to slide under a rock and die there.

"Danny, is it okay if can I ask you one more question?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me, I shrugged my shoulders as my brain screamed at me to leave.

"Will you go to the coronation with me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Caleb’s POV

"Alright guys," Mal said as we all gathered around Evie's bed.

Because nothing says diabolical like planning to steal the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand like in an overly pink and VERY girly room.

"I'm definitely not going to miss this room when we leave," I commented, looking around as the guys nodded.

"Yeah, this room is..." Jay trailed off, making a face.

"I don't know." Carlos grinned. "I kinda like the bunk bed, especially the-"

"Guys! Focus!" Mal said, snapping her fingers to get our attention. "Everybody knows the plan, right?"

"Fairy Godmother... Blah blah blah... Magic Wand... Blah blah blah..." I said repeating Jay's words from a week ago, everyone rolling their eyes.

"Caleb-"

"I know, I know!" I said waving my hands for her to calm down. "You'll be upfront with Benny-Boo, and the closest to the Wand. We'll all try to get as close as we can AND grab seats near the aisle so we can all make our beautiful getaway when you grab it- Take it away, Carlos!"

"I will find that limo we rode up here and rig it so we can get back to the Isle of the lost," Carlos said easily as he petted Dude.

"Evie," I smirked gesturing for her to go next.

"I will go with Carlos and with my sleeping potion, I'll drug the driver so there won't be any complications with our ride," Evie said holding up a small bottle, I'm assuming the very same object she held and used on Chad at Parent Day.

"Jay..." I smiled, feeling proud of them.

"I'll sit up on the balcony above and provide- if need be- cover for when Mal grabs the wand." He smiled coolly as he and everyone else looked at me.

"Finally..." I said my smile widening. "I get to beat everyone in sight- stalling anyone who tries to follow us, and we should be home free."

Once I finished, the guys and I high-fived each other. All of us looking at one another proudly for our plan AND for remembering it! Mal nodded at us, impressed as well as giving us looks of approval.

"Nice, okay." She smiled, crossing her arms before turning to me. "But what about Aalia?"

"Wh-What about her?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

Don't say it Mal... Please, I begged. Regretting Jekyll telling her what happened last night.

"You're going to the coronation with her," Mal said softly as everyone looked at me. "Are you sure you can-"

"Mal, you said it yourself!" I growled, pushing myself away from the bed frame. "This is OUR chance to prove ourselves to our parents, I'm not gonna be the reason our plan fails all because Because of some girl Jekyll befriended! I'll do my part. Besides I'm not going with her. Jekyll is."

Everyone went silent, the boys taking a sudden interest in the floor as Mal looked me steadily back. Evie looking between us sadly before she got up and placed a hand on my arm.

"... She really likes you."

"It doesn't matter!" I scoffed, my stomach twisting horribly at my next thought. "I can... I can just give her one of the anti-love cookies Mal made for Ben... She'll hate us like everyone else, that deals with that problem..."

All my friends went silent again as I frowned at the floor, Mal clearing her throat to get everyone's attention again as she put down a blueprint of the hall. Explaining how the ceremony would go and the right times we should go fulfill our parts. To my irritation every once in a while, my friends would look at me, giving me sorry concern looks that I tried my best to ignore.

Were doing this for our parents, I told myself as I studied the blueprints closely. My feelings don't matter.

Danny’s POV

After leaving Mal and Evie’s room and changing back from Hyde, walked back to my room to see the door open. Taking a breath, I walked in preparing for whoever was in there only to find the one person I had not expected. “If you are looking for Mal, I am afraid you have the wrong room,” I said to Prince Ben as I walked to my chemistry set to mix some beakers for tea. “Actually, I am here to talk to you. I was hoping to get on good terms with my girlfriend's brother and be on a good page.”

‘He's not mental……...is he,’ I had thought to myself. “You are going to have to be a bit more specific on the term brother. Because while I can respect where you are coming from……….Hyde won't care about what you want, to him anyone just breathing is instantly on his bad side.” I explain to him in hopes he would leave for his own well being. “ I was also hoping we could in some way help each other since there is clearly a connection and have more things in common seeing as we both have a beast inside.” Did he really think we were similar? He is in for a rude awakening. “Ok let me stop you there, your majesty, we both have beasts inside us, yes but your beast does not have a mind of its own, your beast doesn't try to take over your body every day. You say we have a lot in common but here is the truth; we are two different cloths. You grew up with loving parents, I grew up in a land where it was better being Hyde than Jekyll. I grew up never really knowing my father. I appreciate you making an attempt to be friends…. But being friends with me is not in your best interest. “ I say as I down my tea and am walking to the suit Evie made for me that will also fit Hyde once we get the wand and leave Auradon. “Now if you do not mind, I need to get myself ready.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Never in my entire life did I feel so nervous like I did now. The only thing keeping me from going stir crazy and freezing everything around me right now was Aalia's hand holding mine. My stomach feeling queasy every time she either smiled at me, squeezed my hand, bumped my shoulder and or said dorky adorable crap like how I looked cute when I was nervous... Like who does that!? It just made me even MORE anxious for this whole steal the Magic Wand thing! Not to mention really awkward!

Focus! Where almost there, I assured myself. Almost...

Suddenly I heard the little choir of children beginning to sing, everyone, turning in their seats to see the doors open. Ben walks down the aisle with his shoulders back and head held high, looking extremely stiff and formal.

"Here we go..."

"What?" Aalia asked leaning towards me.

"N-Nothing!" I said too quickly.

On the far side of the room, behind the Magic Wand which stood glittering beneath a bell jar, was Ben's parents, and Mal beside them. The King and Queen smiled proudly at their son as they rose from their thrones. Everyone stood up and bowed as Ben passed, my stomach twisting as he approached the Fairy Godmother and her daughter.

Letting out a shaky sigh, I looked down at the box of anti-love cookies Mal lend me. Debating whether or not to give it to Flora now or a little later, and being the stalling loser I was, I decided on later. I squeezed her hand a little tighter, causing her to smile at me and plant a kiss on my cheek.

Blinking, I was in a bit of a daze after she did that. Trying my best to focus by distracted myself by looking around the room. Catching Mal's eyes for a moment as she stood nervously by Ben's parents, her hand playing with a ring- Ben's ring- on her finger. A frown forming on my face as I saw her glance at it more than once, causing me to wonder when he gave that to her.

Turning back to the coronation I watched as Ben sent Mal a smile as he stood before the Fairy Godmother and her daughter. The Fairy Godmother looked at Ben with a smile on her face as she removed the bell jar from the Wand, leaving it completely exposed.

Grab it Mal... Grab it... What are you doing!?

I watched confused as Mal stayed put, a conflicted look on her face as she looked back at me and our friends. Sighing, I continued to look around the room as Ben handed the wand to the Fairy Godmother. Slowly spotting each of our friends, all of them wearing similar expressions as her.

We can't do this, I realized feeling completely horrible. But... We have to...

Gut wrenching, I was about to turn my attention back to the whole coronation process when we suddenly heard the crowd gasp. We looked at them confused as we saw almost everyone's face a mask of complete shock.

What the...!?

For a moment I thought Mal had grabbed the wand and I had missed it, but when I looked forward, my face instantly matched the crowds. Up front I saw the Fairy Godmother and the newly crowned King staring at Jane. The Magic Wand was in her hand, shooting all these crazy white sparks and streams of magic. And everyone could easily tell that the young girl had absolutely no idea what she was doing, a look of terror on her face as she waved the thing. White sparks shooting everywhere, the crowd quickly backed away as to not get hit. One stray bolt from the wand went flying straight through a painted glass window of King Beast and Belle, going who knows where.

"Child, what are you doing!?" The Fairy Godmother exclaimed, looking at her daughter frightened.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I-I'll do it myself!" Jane exclaimed, a growl escaping my throat as I rushed forward.

Dumb girl is going to get herself or someone hurt!

"Danny!" I heard Aalia call out alarmed.

"Bibbidi... Bobbidi... BOO!" Jane cried out spinning in a circle, only making things worse.

And before I could stop and think about what I was doing, I ran up to Jane and struggled to get the wand out of her hands. More sparks and bolts coming out of the thing, causing people to cry out and scream in alarm.

"Be careful Danny!" I heard Mal cry out.

"Jane! Let go!" I growled. "You're going to--"

"No! If my mom-"

Her words were drowning out as I felt the familiar pull that signaled when Hyde was going to take over. But oddly enough as I got a hold on the wand…….I could not feel Hyde for the first time.

"Let. It. Go!" I grunted, finally pulling the Magic Wand out the crazy girl's hand.

The crowd gasped as I held it high over my head, out of her reach as she tried to jump and get it. Using my other hand, I shoved her back. Jane whimpering as she stared at the wand, beating on the ground.

Turning back to the crowd I looked at them stunned as every one of them stared back at me in total shock. Aalia looking at me completely wide-eyed as she tried to make her way towards me, my friends stumbling through the crowd to get to me as well.

"Danny," I heard Ben say, turning to see him giving me a cautious look. Holding both his hands out to me. "Give me the wand..."

I stared hard at Ben as he tried to approach me, quickly taking a step back from him and pointing the wand at him. The crowd gasped as I did so.

"S-Stand back!" I yelled.

We have the wand, I thought numbly as Mal rushed to my side.

"Danny, it's alright," I heard Aalia say, turning to point the wand at her.  
.  
"I said stand back!"

What am I doing!? I asked myself as I saw the shocked look on her face.

"I told you so!" Audrey suddenly said. "They're all no good villains like their parents!"

"Danny, turn into Caleb and let’s go." Evie suddenly appeared by my side, tugging my arm as I pointed the wand at the Princess.

"Our mom's waiting, Danny!” Mal said as she tried to push me forward.

But I wouldn't budge, I felt completely numb to my friends' attempts as they looked at me confused. My eyes glued on the Magic Wand that was glowing brightly in my hand.

"Danny, come on," Jay said shaking my shoulder. "It's revenge time!"

"Danny do you really want this?" Aali asked, trying to take a step towards me.

"We have no choice here, Aalia!" Mal cried suddenly, looking on the verge of tears as she tried to get me to move. "Our parents-"

"Mal, your parents made their choice," Ben said, my eyes looking Ben and Aalia as they tried to step closer to us. "Now you make yours..."

I let out a shaky breath as I stared down at the wand in my hand again, Aalia's question running through my head again.

Did I really want this?... Did I really want to do this for the sake of MY mother? Someone who wanted Hyde more than me?... But who was I kidding, why was I doing this?

"Danny..."

I looked up to Mal, hoping she would know what to do and say. Since day one she had been leading us, getting us through this whole thing. But now, she looked as confused and conflicted as everyone else. I was about to ask her anyway what our next move should be, when she suddenly stepped up to Ben and Aalia.

"I want to be good..."

"What?" The others and I said, looking at Mal shocked.

"I want to be good," Mal repeated.

"M-Mal, how can you say that!?" I asked. "We're anything but good!"

"Danny," Aalia smiled at me, stepping even closer. "You and Caleb are good."

"Aalia! How do you know what I am or what I'm not?!" I asked, my eyes blurring. "Nobody knows... I don't... I don't even know why I'm doing this, I'm not even real. Because of the lake I'm second guessing my own existence!"  
"Danny, I know you're good." Aalia insisted stepping up to me. "And you are real, okay? Because right now I'm listening to your heart and judging by the look on your face you want to be good as well... It doesn't matter whether your parent was a villain or not, you're NOT capable of being evil. I know that..."

I looked at my friends as they all wore thoughtful looks on their faces, my arm holding the wand dropping to my side as I scoffed. I took in Flora's words, but I just for some reason couldn't accept them completely, as much as I wanted to believe him, it was like something was still holding me back.

"I want to listen to my heart." Mal suddenly said, our friends and I looked at her as she looked back at us. "And what my heart is telling me, is that we are not our parents..."

I could see a smile growing on Mal's face as she looked at us, a laugh escaping her as she turned her attention to Jay.

"And we don't have to be!' Stealing doesn't make you happy, Jay. Tourney and, and victory pizza with the team does!"

The moment she said that someone one in the back of the hall, no doubt someone from the team, shouted a yeah. Mal smiling as she turned to Carlos next.

"What makes you happy Carlos, is scratching Dude's belly and just having him as a friend!" Mal laughed, making him smile at the dog.

"Evie," Mal said taking the girl's hands. "You don't have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart and talented."

My friends all smiled at each other as the impact of Mal's word hit them, even impacted me despite their not being addressed to myself. But somehow it wasn't enough to make that knot in my stomach disappear and for once, I didn't shut out that little voice that told me what I was doing was wrong. That something that held me back, having faded away with each of Mal's words.

"And Danny..." She said, taking my hand as she smiled brightly at me. "This place and being with Aalia.... That makes you happy. And having you for a brother makes me happy,because I see you constantly excelling in even Chemistry. You are better off being Daniel Henry Jekyll as well as Caleb Edward Hyde. you're not just Jekyll and Hyde….you're the best of both."

I took a deep, shaky breath as she said that, blinking as I looked to all of my friends who smiled at me. All of them wearing real genuine and hopeful ones, completely absent of malice and mischief for once.

"Guys..." I admitted slowly. "I don't want to take over the world with evil, but Mal you're wrong..."

I watched as all their smiles went away, Mal and Aalia both looking at me confused as I began to smile at them.

"Us being friends," I almost laughed. "That makes me happy... As well as being with Aalia..."

I dared a glance at Aalia and smiled as she looked back at me. Taking a deep breath, I lifted Mal's and I's intertwined hands and looked at Ben. Feeling a little silly as I did so, but I didn't care.

"I choose to be good... Now what do you say, guys?"

The last part I directed to my friends, watching them nervously as they looked at one another. I could see them hesitating and for a moment I thought they wouldn't agree or put their hands in. But any doubts of that was instantly wiped away as Evie placed her hand over Mal's and mine, looking between us smiling. And slowly one by one, all of them began putting their hands in the center. Even Ben and Flora put their hands in, Ben standing next to Mal as Flora stood besides me.

"Okay just to be clear though," Carlos suddenly said looking concern. "We don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents are going to be, right?"

"Uhh... Yes, doofus." I rolled my eyes smiling as I elbowed him, everyone else laughing.

"As long as you're here, they can't get to you." Ben promised as he looked at each of us.

"They can try," Aalia said making Carlos frown for a moment. "But we won't let them..."

The crowd started to applaud, I looked awkwardly back at them as I had completely forgotten they were there. My eyes widened as I remembered the wand in my hand, and yes, I know what your thinking: How in the world do you forget you're holding THE Fairy Godmother's legendary all powerful Magic Wand!?

And I shall tell you this: I had absolutely no idea...

Suddenly we heard something like glass shattering, everyone jumping and turning in surprised as one of the glass painted windows busted inwards. The crowd gasped and screamed as they shielded themselves from the falling shards. And to my horror, I saw a dark purple cloud of smoke come into the room, and upon hitting the floor, it floated back up and formed into the last person I ever wanted to see.

"I'm baaack!" Maleficent sang gleefully, her eyes locking onto Mal and I. "Did you miss me darlings?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three  
Danny's POV "M-Mum..." I said hoarsely, feeling suddenly light-headed.

"It can't be!" The Fairy Godmother exclaimed as the crowd stepped fearfully back from the evil fairy.

"Oh Danny, you're certainly no disappointment!" Maleficent said cheerfully, her eyes locked on the wand. "I knew you could do it!"

"G-Go away mom!" Mal said exasperated, trying to look strong but I could see the clear fear in her eyes.

And I guess our mother did too because she began to laugh, all of us feeling uneasy as she walked down the aisle slowly towards us. Flora and Ben placed themselves in front of us protectively. And I'll admit the gesture was sweet but I pushed her away, I didn't want Flora to get hurt for my sake.

"Oh, Mal! She's hilarious!" Maleficent laughed as she pointed her scepter at her. "My she's.... she's so funny!"

Then quickly her expression turned serious, all humor wiped from her face as she regarded me. Holding a hand out expectantly.

"Alright dears, playtime is over." She said waving at me. "Danny, give me the wand. Chop-chop!"

I looked between her and the wand uneasily, Ben looking at me fearfully as I lifted the wand slowly up.

"No!"

And without warning, I threw the wand right over Maleficent's head. Her eyes widening in surprise as it landed behind her in the Fairy Godmother's hands. White sparks shooting out of it as she waved it over her head.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi-"

"Boo!" Maleficent interrupted/mocked her, slamming her scepter to the floor.

The gem on the end glowed eerily as everyone in the hall froze instantly. My friends and I looked at ourselves and each other surprised, all of us shocked that we weren't frozen along with the crowd.

Maleficent's mistake.

"Psych!" Maleficent cackled as she walked up to Ben's parents.

My stomach twisted as she stopped to look at them, reaching out and taking King Beast's glasses. I could see her smirking as she looked at him and for a fearful moment, I thought she was going to harm him.

"Hmm, another time." She said to herself as she placed the glasses back on King Beast.

We watched her as she ducked under his arms laughing, twirling around them and towards the Fairy Godmother. The wand was still in her hand, held above her head.

"Don't you want to be evil like me?" She sang as she plucked the wand out her hand. "Don't you want to be mean- Oh! Someone needs to pluck their nose hair!"

"S-Stop it!" I yelled as she began to mess with the Fairy Godmother's nose. "Just leave them alone!"

"Hey! I don't like your tone young man." She said pointing the wand at me. "I've waited over twenty years on that cursed island for this day, and I'm not going to waste it!"

"Oh, tell it to someone who cares!" Mal snapped, causing Maleficent to roll her eyes.

"I'll take that," She said flicking the wand, Ben's ring flying off Mal's finger and onto it. "You won't be needing it anymore..."

Mal looked down at her hand sadly, Evie patting her shoulder gently as my anger for our mother escalated.

How dare she take that from her! Ben gave her that ring!

"And what a perfect fit!" Maleficent laughed, twirling the wand around a little more before spotting Aalia. "Oh, and who is this beauty?"

No! Not her! I felt Hyde coming and this time I didn't even try to get my pills out as all went black.

Caleb’s POV

"Don't hurt her!" I cried as she stared at me, arching her eyebrow at me in dismay.

"Oh, Caleb..." She sighed, chuckling at me. "Love? Dear, falling in love is weak. Have I taught you nothing?"

All of us watched as she removed the crown off of Ben's head, twirling it around on her scepter. The whole time her eyes didn't leave me as I stayed protectively in front of Flora.

"Not to mention ridiculous!" She scoffed walking away. "Caleb, you don't want that..."

With a flick of her scepter, a surprised Mal managed to catch the crown as it tossed her way. Her eyes looking between it and her mother uneasily

"And you would know?" I spat, gesturing to Mal. "I'm nothing like you. Mal and I were nothing like you!"

"Oh well of course not dear!" Maleficent scoffed. "I've had years to practice being evil! Don't worry you'll both get there soon and I'll wipe away all silly notions of love as well."

"No, we will not!" Mal argued, clutching the crown tightly in her hands. "And I really wish you and the others haven't gotten there! Like both Danny and Caleb said, we're nothing like you. And we NEVER will be!"

"And love isn't weak or ridiculous," I added, trying my best to ignore the smile Evie was giving me. "It's actually really amazing if you come to accept it and... And--- Evie, cut it out!"

"Listen here," Maleficent growled, standing before me as I fought the habit of sixteen years of backing down away. "If I know ONE thing, it's that you have no room for love!"

There was an intense silence as I stared back at Maleficent, her eyes turning that green color as she glared at me.

"Mal!" I yelled, hoping she get my understanding.

"I command, wand to my hand!" She shouted to my relief, the Magic Wand going straight to her.

"I didn't think that would actually work," I muttered. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my pen and yelled out, “REVERSE!” instantly it returned to the form of my cane my cane.

Mal giving me an exasperated look as she clutched the Magic Wand tightly, hugging it to her chest.

"You juveniles stop this foolishness at once!" Maleficent hissed, looking extremely angry now. "This is very tedious and immature! Now, give me the wand! Give it to me!"

"Maybe good is greater than evil." Carlos suddenly smiled.

Irritated, Maleficent made a barking sound to scare him but it didn't work. Instead, Dude ran up and jumped on her, beginning to lick her face.

"Oh! Get off me!" She shouted, pushing Dude away.

All of us watched anxiously, and if fearfully for Dude's safety, and then Jay's as he ran up. Attempting to pull Maleficent's scepter out of her hands. But that plan went south as she put herself eye level with him, Jay looking fearfully back at her now.

"Jay!" I called out rushing to help him.

"If you weren't stunned, I'd be jealous." Maleficent sneered as she shoved him back into me.

Jay and I both sat up as she laughed at us, hitting us with a stun spell. My whole body refusing to listen to me and move. The others quickly rushed to our side to help as Maleficent turned in a circle, surrounding herself in a dark purple cloud of smoke.

"You will all regret this!" She roared as she began to transform.

Oh, bloody hell- This is not good!

"Mal hurry up!" I yelled, relieved I could at least talk and move my head.

Once unfrozen, we all stumbled back as a dragon appeared before us. Flapping its massive wings around, it's tail knocking down a pillar and a few of the guest aside before letting out a roar. Its eyes turning into slits as it trained its sights on us, growling menacingly. And being the knuckleheads we were, we all stood in a terrified awe as the dragon took a deep breathe, a greenish flame building up in the back of its throat.

Oh crap!

"Run!" Mal and I yelled at the same time, all of us quickly scrambling out of the main aisle just as it was engulfed in fire.

Knocking into some guest, I watched stunned as they instantly unfroze. Curious I reached out a hand and touched another. Wait! What am I thinking? There's a bloody dragon in the room! I scolded myself as I snapped back to attention.

Hearing a deafening roar, we all turned around to see the dragon take off after Jay as he ran behind a pillar. The others doing their best to unfreeze more guest and direct them to safety as Jay "distracted" Maleficent. Or at least I hoped that was their plan and they weren't just leaving him to deal with the oversize fire-breathing lizard.

Since it was getting a bit hotter inside the room, I decided to remove my tux for good measure before running full sprint over to the dragon. Not being able to help myself smile as I quickly slammed it's mouth closed, causing Jay to laugh as he ran out from the pillar he was hiding behind.

"Nice shot!"

"Thank-- TAIL!"

We both threw ourselves to the floor as the dragon swung its tail around, the wind buffing us. The dragon gave me a menacing glare.

Sweet, that should keep it occupied... Hopefully..

"Guys!" Carlos yelled at us from the front of the room, waving his arms crazily. "Get over here!"

Quickly, Jay and I picked ourselves up and ran over to him as fast as we could. Chancing a look back, I felt my heart jump into my throat as the dragon giving chase. Letting out an extremely scary roar as that greenish flame built up in the back of its throat again.

"Magic mirror, shine a bright light!" Evie said when we reached the front, holding up a broken shard of what was left of her Magic Mirror.

"Evie, your brilliant!" I exclaimed as the dragon stumbled back, hissing as it pawed its face.

Waving my cane in front of us before slamming it on the floor, I hurriedly broke the floor beneath the dragon. Causing it to slip and stumble forward, roaring in irritation as it tried and failed to get back up. All of us starting to cheer for a little bit until the oversized lizard remembered it had a fiery breath. Our little victory ending abruptly as the ice was quickly melted away, all of us jumping back as the flames nearly engulfed us along with it.

"Stand back Evie!" Mal said as she stepped between us and the dragon. "This is between you and me, mother!"

"No- the three of us!" I objected, standing beside Mal and taking her hand. "She's MY mom too!"

I gave her a hard look, refusing to back down and let her deal with this. Mal simply smiled and nodded at me before facing the dragon again. Both of us watched as it glares down at us, smoke coming out its nostrils as it stepped closer. It looked ready to deliver another breath of green fire again.

"The strength of evil is gone as none, when five hearts stand strong as one." Mal recited, her eyes glowing green.

"The strength of evil is gone as none-" I jumped in, staring back at the dragon as its eyes turned green.

"-When five hearts stand as one." I heard the others say as someone took my other hand.

"The strength of evil is gone as none, when five hearts stand as one... The strength of evil is gone as none, when five hearts stand as one... The strength of evil..."

For a tensed moment, the dragon kept coming towards us as we recited the spell over and over again. And during that time I started to become nervous. I was about to release their hands and attempt freezing the dragon again when it suddenly shuddered, letting out a terrifying screech as it was enveloped in a purple smoke. Then in a matter of seconds... It was...

Gone?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four  
Caleb’s POV

We all stood there confused, staring at the spot where the once giant and very scary looking dragon use to be. All of us blinked as we looked at one another, that is until I realized we were all still holding hands. Awkwardly clearing my throat, I quickly shook the others off as I crossed my arms.

"Uh... That just happened." I commented.

"What... Happened?" Evie asked startled.

"Uh, I don't know." I hissed. "Don't look at me!"

"What happened!?" Carlos said, looking at an irritated Mal.

"How am I supposed to know!?" She retorted.

"Mal, you're the one that started that spell!" I pointed out as the others nodded.

"S-So?" She scoffed.

"So, what did you do?" Evie asked her.

"I have no idea!" Mal said on the verge of losing it as I notice the Fairy Godmother, and anyone else who was still frozen, begin to unfreeze on their own.

The guest looked around confused as the Hall was now completely in ruins, chunks of stone laying everywhere. Chairs knocked over, squares of carpet and a few banners on fire. It looked kind of creepy, but at the same time very cool.

This is a coronation for the history books, I thought amused.

"Ah, here she is!" The Fairy Godmother exclaimed happily.

Immediately we all crowded around her, looking at the floor farther confused as we notice her staring at it. The guys, a few seconds later, started laughing as Mal and I stared wide-eyed as we finally spotted the miniature dark purple dragon crawling around on the floor. It was probably smaller than the two of my fingers pressed together, it's wings looking too small and weak to even lift itself off the ground. And I think just those two little facts irritated the dragon as it started to throw a little hissy fit.

"M-Mom?" Mal stuttered confused as I grinned. "What... Happened?"

"Well, your mother," the Fairy Godmother explained giving us sympathetic looks. "Has shrunk to the size of all the love in her heart..."

"Wow." I laughed as Mal elbowed me. "She's so... Tiny."

"Indeed." The Fairy Godmother chuckled lightly.

Reaching down, I grabbed the little dragon by its tail. Lifting it up carefully as it flapped its wings and spewed small jets of green fire, making me jump slightly.

For something so small, she sure has a lot of anger!

"Careful, Caleb!" Mal warned, smacking my arm. "That's our mother!"

"Calm down!" I laughed as I brought little Maleficent to the stand where the wand use to sit, putting the bell jar over her. "There... She's fine!"

"Will she... Be like that, forever?" Evie asked, all of us looking at the Fairy Godmother curiously.

"Forever is a long time," She mused before smiling between me and Mal. "But if you can learn love, so will she."

Mal and I shared a look before I was suddenly turned around, a grunt escaped me as I was wrapped in a fierce hug. My body turning stiff as I realized that it was Aalia who is hugging me... And that my friends were all watching, along with the rest of the Hall.

Great...

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling me back to look at my face.

"Uh... y-yeah," I smiled. "I’m Hyde remember? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself..."

"I know," She smiled as she suddenly cupped my face. "But it doesn't hurt to ask and try to be your and Danny’s dame in shining armor."

I couldn't help blush at her words. I turned my attention to the floor as I heard Evie begin to 'Aaaww', the guys laughing at my face, which was no doubt turning really red.

Really Aalia? I asked myself as he continued to smile at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mal suddenly said, getting everyone's attention, to my relief. "This... Belongs to you."

I smiled as I watched her hand the Magic Wand back to its owner. The Fairy Godmother nodding her thanks as she faced the entire hall, holding the wand above her head again.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" She chanted with a wide smile.

All of us watched in awe as a bunch of white sparks flew off the wand and around us, smiling and laughing as the Hall started to actually fix itself. The chairs straightening themselves out, spots of green fire vanished, the carpets and banners mended themselves, and the glass shards floated back up and fitted themselves in their proper positions on the painted windows. The whole room looked almost back to normal.

"There." I said as the Fairy Godmother gave me an approving smile. "Done."

Hearing a yelp, we all turned around to see Ben pick Mal up. A smile working its way on our faces as we watched him twirl her around before finally settling her down, Mal looking a little dizzy and wearing a smile on her face.

"Next time, I rescue you." he said sternly, holding her arms to keep her steady as she swayed.

"Uh, sorry Benny-Boo," I said, making everyone laugh. "But I rather there not BE a next time."

Mal gave me a look as Ben just shook his head and smiled, the others all laughing as Flora suddenly pulled me in for another hug. And this time, I wrapped my arms around her and accepted it. And I may or may not have been wearing a stupid smile on my face.

"Oh! Almost forgot!", Aalia suddenly exclaimed as she unwraps something around her, which was undoubtedly my tux, much to my surprise, since I purposely removed it. 

How come I didn't notice that?

"Thanks." I muttered as I grabbed my tux. I took one of the pills and then turned back int Danny Jekyll.

Danny’s POV

I was suddenly pulled forward, and to my, and everyone else's, extreme shock, my lips met something extremely soft and delicate. My eyes were widening every second that passed, because right in front of me, touching my lips with their own, was none other than the Princess Aalia herself. I can tell she enjoys this of how she looks, her eyes closed as she savors the moment. 

My mind went completely blank as I subconsciously started doing the same as I kissed her back, much to her delight as she smiles in our first, not to mention embarrassing, kiss. I heard everything around the hall stop as numerous gasps were heard, but we simply didn't care. In the background, I heard the shatter of a glass meeting the ground. I had to guess that was the broken shard of the Magic Mirror she Evie dearly kept.

Slowly away, my eyes met hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck, while my own arms were doing on their own as they snaked around Flora's waist.

"T-That's.... something."

Really Danny?! Now that's just really socially awkward to the girl who just made the first move by stealing your first kiss!!!

Aalia couldn't help, but giggle at my awkwardness as she rested her head on my chest, not really caring the stares that were coming directly right towards us. I watched the crowd around me as I saw my friends had their jaw dropped, especially the priceless looks on Ben and Mal's face as they stared on with a somehow jealous looks. I glared at Ben to not to do the same, but he just raised a brow and smirked. Just then, I heard Aalia mutter something inaudible against my chest.

"....you."

"Hmm?"

"I love you....."

Even though it was a whisper, but thanks to the fact that were in an enclosed space and that the whole place was eerily quiet, everyone heard it. The crowd soon erupted in an applause, much To Aalia's surprise as she separated herself from me to look at the commotion. There were a few "Aaww's" and "Oohh's" from here and there. Some guys from the Tourney team even cheered, while Jay gave off a loud whistle. Amidst the commotion, King Eric suddenly fainted as the situation she just witnessed between me and Aalia were too unbearable for him.

"Dad! Ah.. sorry, Danny. I'll come back later." she said as she and Ben left to their mother's aide, but not before planting a soft peck on my cheek, my hand making its way on the mark she kissed.

Carlos and Jay suddenly jumped in on me as they gave me a lot of commendations of how I handled it well. Evie came up to me as she patted me on the shoulder, a handkerchief on her hand as she uses it to dab away the tears out of her eyes. Then Mal came up to me.

"Smooth moves for Aalia, who literally took the first move on a villain.", she mocked.

"Oh, put an sock in it!", I retorted as I flicked her forehead.

"I love you, but you're on a major time-out." I suddenly heard the Fairy Godmother say.

I turned to see her confronting a very sad looking Jane. No doubt my face matched Mal's guilty one as we both looked at them and each other, stepping away from our friends.

"Don't be too hard on her." Mal said placing an arm around Jane.

"Yeah, we were the ones who put that crazy stuff in her head." I added as I stood besides them. "Really sorry about that... And Jane, you really are beautiful."

"Inside and out." Mal promised as we smiled at her.

"I-I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mom department." Jane said, looking on the verge of crying as she smiled back at us.

"Oh trust me, you did." I assured her as Mal rolled her eyes and elbowed me, causing Jane and her mother to smile.

Smiling ourselves, we both turned away to see Audrey actually smiling at us. And I'll admit that it was a little weird to see, but also very cool as she bowed to us. Mal and I bowed back to her as I noticed her Grandmother, Queen Leah, watching with a smile on her face.

So much smiling, I thought awkwardly as Mal and I turned back to our friends.

"Alright, enough with all the buddy-buddy gushy, lovey-dovey moments!" Jay exclaimed, making us all laugh. "Let's get this party started!"

At that we all agreed and cheered on, making our way down the aisle along with the crowd as everyone headed through the front doors. And after everything we've been through, I was more than happy to be able to lay back and have some fun. And maybe party just a little bit.

And getting into a not-really-yet-confirmed relationship with Aalia could be interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Danny’s POV

I couldn't help smile as I watched Ben pull Mal to the dance floor, Evie and Doug following after them. Leaving me with the guys. That is until I notice Jane sitting all by herself on some steps, prompting me to elbow Jay and Carlos to check on the daughter of the Fairy Godmother.

So I was pretty much by myself then as I watched all of my friends dancing and laughing together. And they had a right to be, I for one thought we earned the break after the whole Dragon Fiasco, and they deserved to be happy.

"Hey," Aalia smiled as she came over and bumped my shoulder.

"Hey," I smiled, bumping her shoulder back. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Yeah, I went to go check up on grandpa after the whole... You know." she trailed off, gesturing to her grandfather, who gave us a wave.

Smiling, I waved back uneasily before turning my attention back to the crowd of dancing people. And for once I was beginning to actually enjoy this girl's company after all of our awkward moments together the past few days. And after that whole kiss-thing, I'm not sure if we're together-together or not, but the others are seem to be cool with it. At least until she ruined the whole moment and I became awkward again.

"Care to dance?" She suddenly asked, holding a hand out to me.

"Uh... Nah, I-I'm good." I said shaking my head as she raised an eyebrow at me. "You go have fun."

"But... I want to dance with you." She replied, taking my hand, as she starts to pout now.

"Uhh... I... Y-You go ahead..."

"Henry!"

"Aalia, I'm serious-"

"Danny?~"

"Okay!" I finally broke, awkwardly looking away. "I... I can't dance..."

"Wh-What?" Aalia repeated, giving me a look.

"I can't dance!" I repeated exasperated.  
"Oh..." She smiled, making me feel uncomfortable. "Hey it's no big deal, and besides... I wouldn't mind teaching you... since you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend."

Uh... What?... She doesn't mind? Really?

"Aalis..." I paused awkwardly, looking anywhere but at her. "Just go hang out with Lonnie... She looks lonely and needs someone to hang out with."

"You sure?" She asked.

Hesitating, I had second thoughts as I didn't want to dance with her. And believe me I was doing her a favor, I had the coordination of a newborn baby deer when it came to dancing. But the look on her face almost made me change my mind as I didn't want to turn her down. But before I could even make a final decision, I couldn't help notice the awkward sad look on Lonnie's face as she watched everyone else having a good time. I mean I wasn't exactly her biggest fan, but that face was really depressing.

Why is everything always confusing and weird around her? I noticed.

"Yeah." I said forcing a smile. "Go, hang out with her. I'll just be here."

"Alright," She said slowly before planting a kiss on my cheek, making my face turn instantly red. "I'll have one talk with her and come straight back for you."

Why does she do that!?

"Just- Go!" I groaned, pushing her away.

Shaking my head, I frowned as I heard her laugh as she walked away. Keeping my head down until I got that dumb blush under control, trying my best to distract myself as I heard hurried footsteps come my way.

"Excuse me!"

Looking up, I saw a girl who if i had to estimate……...looked two years older than me..

"Uh... Hi." I bowed politely.

"My name is Maxine Utterson…… Am I addressing Daniel Jekyll?."

"Uh, yes I’m Danny Jekyll." I said awkwardly. "But if I may ask what can I do for you?"  
"The answer to that, Danny, is that my father was a friend and lawyer to your father.", Maxine answered. "Right." Maxine then add in. "In a will He left all of his possessions to a Mr. Edward Hyde… However with what had happened and recently learning about your existence, the law of the Will now states that it is to all go to you as the soul benefactor of the House and land OD Doctor Henry Jekyll."

"Danny?"

Tearing my gaze off the woman, I began to frown as I notice my "sister"/best friend in the whole wide world of Auradon looking directly at me.

As Caleb Hyde of the Isle, I had a reputation and also a desire to keep others out of trouble. But now as Danny Jekyll, I now have the means to help everyone.  
Oh God....... this is going to be Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers of this story. I would like to thank you for your support. It will take a while but as of now Book 2 Hyde and seek will be in the works. I would like to give a special shout-out to Ddkeac for the extra support. if any of you would like to see your own character in the Hyde Descendants Series, please leave your ideas in the comments....if not then leave a comment all the same. but for now, Creative_Wrighter94 out.


End file.
